Small Towns and Hell Mouths
by courderouge2006
Summary: Some strange things are happening in Smallville, KS and Chloe Sullivan seems to be at the center of things. But is it all connected to something larger in Sunnydale, CA? Smallville season 5 and BtVS season 7
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my second attempt at writing a fanfic, and by far the largest. It is set during BtVS late season 7 and Smallville early season 5. Yes I know those didn't occur together, but I'm saying they did, so tough. Another note, Anya and Xander didn't get back together, because I thought that was a stupid storyline, no offense to the writers. Hope you enjoy.

I own nothing. It all belongs to people who don't need the money as much as me.

Chapter 1

The streets were dark, save for the small pools of light under the street lamps. As she walked down the sidewalk, she thought she could hear sporadic scratches of noise, like boots scuffing the pavement, or a lone whisper.

Turning, she stared into the darkness, squinting to catch any sign of life. "Must be my imagination. Stupid town reputations." As she turned, she yelped, seeing a tall gaunt man blocking her path. "What the..? What are you, following me?"

Running his tongue over his teeth, the stranger smirked. "Maybe just a little… what's the matter blondie? Scared of the dark?"

Returning a smirk of her own, she crossed her arms. "What's there to be scared of? A grunge reject who spends way too much time indoors judging from your lack of pigmentation?"

Growling, the stranger looked down. "Blondie, you should be scared." Looking back up, his face had shifted radically… his voice slurred slightly, like he had a mouth guard in.

Seeing the change, the girl stepped back in fear. "What the hell are you? Some kind of freak?" She didn't wait for an answer, turning and running full speed back towards the restaurant she had just left. She turned to see if he was following, looking forward just in time to see him before she slammed full speed against his chest, bouncing off like she had hit a wall.

Grabbing her by the collar, the man lifted her easily with one hand, tilting her head with the other. "Soup's on!" he shouted almost giddily as she felt something prick into her skin.

"OH GOD, HELP!" she screamed, just as the man jumped away, flying through the air into an alley. Suddenly, hands were on her shoulders, and she heard someone talking, her head to fuzzy to think.

Clark shook her shoulders slightly. "Chloe? Chloe! Are you ok?"

Hazily she looked up, seeing her best friend. "Oh God, Clark!" Wrapping her arms around him, she sobbed shakily into his shoulder. "I thought I was… he was… oh God!"

Rubbing the back of her neck, he spoke softly. "It's ok now Chloe. Who was that? Did you recognize him?"

Shaking her head, she sniffled. "I don't have a clue. He just came out of nowhere, and I think he was trying to…" She reached up to her neck, feeling the sticky blood and the scratches in her skin where his teeth ripped over her flesh as he was pulled away. "He tried to bite me. He had huge teeth… I think it was a…" Eyes widening, she looked at her friend. "Clark, it was a vampire."

Shaking his head, unable to believe that, Clark looked off towards the alley where the attacker had landed. Using his X-Ray vision to scan the darkness for the body, Clark saw nothing except some old broken wood delivery pallets and… was that dust swirling in the air?

Willow had been sitting stoically at the kitchen counter for several minutes, making Dawn take notice. "Wills? You ok?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she nodded. "Yea Dawnie, I was just trying to track this feeling I had, like another potential had popped up. But, I can't latch onto it again, it was really faint."

Nodding, Dawn shifted to look at the map Willow was looking over. "Kansas? A Potential in Kansas? What, the corn monsters are attacking the movie theater for popping their relatives?" she asked, laughing.

Willow just shook her head. "I know, its one of the quietest regions, and we don't have any other Potentials from that area, but you never know."

Dawn went off on her own, reading through another dusty old tome Giles had giver her. Sighing, Willow sat back in the stool, putting the spell powders and map away, moving on to something else.

End, chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you're enjoying so far. I'm posting the first few chapters, but after that it's up to reviews to see if anyone is even into this story at all, or if I'm just making an idiot out of myself.

Still don't own anything

Chap. 2

Chloe was finishing up cleaning up the office of the Torch for the next student in charge. Looking around the room, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic, thinking back on everything she and her friends had gone through. Rubbing her eyes, she shut down the system, grabbing her purse and keys. Stepping into the hallway, she was ready to head home when she head dull footsteps somewhere behind her in the hallway.

"_Damn it, not again!"_ she thought to herself. Fumbling through her purse, she grabbed the makeshift crucifix made from two rulers and the clove of garlic she had found in her pantry the night before. Her research on vampires had only turned up old folk tales, but these were two items they seemed to agree on, and it was all she could get her hands on.

Walking backwards as she listened out for more noise, she bumped into something solid. "Please be Clark, please be Clark, please be Clark…" Turning around, she looked up, not seeing the usual plaid and unruly hair that signified safety, but dark robes and… where are his eyes?

Unable to speak, she held the garlic and cross up to the man's face… backing away slowly. He followed, face betraying no emotions of any kind.

Suddenly, Chloe bumped into something else. Fearing for her chances even more this time, she looked over her shoulder to see another man, just like this one, sans eyes. She was about to scream, then notice the very sharp looking, very menacing blade he had in his hand. Standing still, she thought for a few moments before tossing the useless items at the men and running off down the hall behind her.

Lungs burning after the chase led her up and down several wings of the school and three staircases, Chloe whimpered seeing that she had reached a dead end. The large window was the only escaped from the building, but she was on the top floor, at least three stories above the parking lot. There was no way to get out now.

"Oh god. HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Hitting her knees, she kept screaming, only stopping as she noticed the men staring… or whatever… at her from several yards away. "What do you want from me?"

Not answering, the men stepped closer, blades raised above their heads.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Chloe recited the last prayer she could remember. "Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…"

The sound of shattering glass broke her reverie, and she crouched, covering her face with her arms so the glass wouldn't hit her. She felt a big piece of metal hit the back of her head, and fell to the floor she grabbed her skull. Looking up through hazy eyes, she noticed a tall figure holding one man up by the neck, raising his boot to kick the second attacker to the floor.

Clark.

The next few seconds were a whirlwind. These things were fast, very fast, almost a blur as they struck and moved. But Clark was keeping up with them, fighting back every step. He grabbed one, lifting it up off its feet and was about to punch him when the other sliced the air with his dagger, aiming for the Clark's back, right behind his heart.

Chloe finally beat back the terror that had her paralyzed. "CLARK! LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. She watched in seemingly slow motion as the tip of the knife tore his jacket and waited for his scream of agony… but it never came.

She watched the shattered pieces of metal clatter to the ground, and stared at the handle of the dagger in the attacker's hand, imagining that if he had eyes, they would be as wide as hers at the moment. "But, that can't be right… it should have… cut…" She shook her head again, trying to clear her thoughts.

Clark punched the first one, sending him fifty feet down the hall at least, his head slamming into a locker with a loud CLANG! Then turning, he stared down the would-be assassin, then at the remains of his dagger. Suddenly, the handle burst into flames, the attacker's mouth opened wide in silent screams as he clutched his blistered fingers. Chloe finally looked up and stopped seeing double, almost wishing she hadn't. Clark's face was different than she'd ever seen it, beyond mad and angry, his eyes almost seemed to glow red.

"You tried to kill my friend," Clark said, almost growling. He lifted the creature up by the front of his robe. "Give me one reason to show mercy."

The creature could only thrash in his grip, mouthing words, not even able to grunt. Clark smirked, a gesture that made Chloe shiver as she remembered "Kal" during his Metropolis vacation years ago. "That's not good enough." With barely a movement, he threw the attacker over her head, the only sound she heard was a piece of the glass and framing knocked away by his body… followed by the tell tale thud as he finally hit the ground.

Clark put his hand on her shoulder, pulling back when she jumped. "Chloe… are you okay?"

She stared at him, unable to talk. "Clark… is that you? Or… Kal?"

Confused, he stared at her as if she had an extra head. "It's me, Clark. Chloe, why would you think I was…?" He trailed off, waiting for an explanation.

"Because I haven't seen that side of you since… that summer… and it scared me again."

The look on her face told Clark what she meant. She thought he had gone back to being Kal. "Chloe… no, I'm not like that, it's not like that now. I was just… they threatened you. I couldn't let that happen again. I almost couldn't help this time, lucky I heard you scream."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, it sure… wait a minute Clark. I didn't scream until right before they were going to kill me. And how did you come through the window on the top floor? What is going on?" Inside, she was screaming at him, _"Just tell me already Clark, tell me about you! I already know!"_

Gulping nervously, he took a step back, sitting on a bench. "Uh, no. I heard you scream earlier, I was just leaving the library. I ran upstairs, but the door to the hall was locked, so I went up to the roof, yea, the roof, and swung over the side." He sat quietly, hoping she would buy it.

Thinking over it, Chloe finally shrugged in frustration. "Ok, whatever. Not like you haven't done anything that crazy before."

Clark smiled, standing up, his arm around her shoulders. "Yup. That's me. Crazy Clark."

"AHA!" Willow shouted, jumping up and doing a little dance in front of the coffee table where she had set her map up this time. "I knew there was something, I found her!"

Running into the living room, Buffy and Giles watched the victory dance for a few seconds before Giles cleared his throat, getting Willow's attention. "Uh, Willow, what exactly is this that you have found?"

Turning around quickly, Willow smiled her beaming smile at her friends. "Giles, Buffy, I found a potential in Kansas. I had sensed something before, but I wasn't sure, she wasn't putting off a strong vibe. But now, I can really feel it."

Buffy sat down, thinking. "Well, it's good to know there's another one still alive out there, but can we spare the manpower to go get her this late in the game?"

Shaking her head, Willow interrupted. "Well, it doesn't seem like she's going to be in immediate danger. There was a really strong force near to her, almost otherworldly. But not like, a bad otherworld, a good otherworld. So, not an otherworld like we've really dealt with, a different kind of otherworld, so I wouldn't…"

Already furiously rubbing the lenses on his new glasses thin, Giles interrupted her. "Willow, we get the point. Besides, I have an acquaintance from the council in the Kansas area that will be able to check the situation out for us, so don't worry yourselves just yet."

Willow and Buffy acknowledged the news with big breaths of relief. Walking out to share the news with the other Scoobies, they bid Giles goodnight. Heading over to his desk, he pulled a small worn address book from his satchel and flipped through the pages. Finding the listing, he dialed the cell phone and waited, hoping his friend was home.

The phone rang in a bright kitchen in Kansas, breaking the serenity of the moment. A woman walked in, picking up the handset. "Hello?... Oh Rupert, it's so good to hear from you, how are things in England... Back in California... Yes he's here, hold on one moment."

Holding the handset to her shoulder, she stepped out to the front porch. "Jonathan! It's Rupert, he says it's important!"

Poking his head up from behind the fencing he was working on, Jonathan nodded. "Be right there Martha."

End Chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Still own nada... why, did you hear something?

**Chapter 3**

Clark walked up to the front porch, holding Chloe close to him. "Come on, we'll talk to my dad, he always knows how to handle stuff, right?"

Nodding silently, Chloe collapsed at the kitchen counter, laying her head down.

"Clark? Chloe? What's wrong?" Martha sped over to the young girl, laying her hand on the back of her neck.

Sighing, Clark was ready to tell his folks everything that was happening. "Mom, where's dad, we need to talk to you guys."

Wetting a rag, Martha placed it on Chloe's neck. "He'll be right down, he's been talking with an old friend of ours for hours."

As if on cue, Jonathan trudged down the stairs, holding an old worn out leather backpack. "Clark, Chloe, we need to talk."

There was an air around the eldest Kent that was unusual. It wasn't like his speeches to Clark about the importance of keeping his secret, or the carefully practiced life lessons. Jonathan Kent looked… stuffy.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Clark stared at the back pack, almost using his X-Ray vision to get a sneak peak, but his father moved it to the counter suddenly.

"Unh uh son, no fair peeking." Clark grinned sheepishly, making Chloe look between the two slowly.

She stood up finally, looking at Mr. Kent. "Ok, first off, you have to hear about what just happened at the school. It was insane, and Clark can vouch for me. There were these guys, with black robes and…"

"No eyes, and long curved daggers, and they didn't speak, only attacked you until Clark stopped them, am I right?" Jonathan fought the urge to smirk, watching his son and the girl he had come to think of as a daughter look at each other, then him.

"Dad, how did you know?" "Mr. Kent, what is going on?" The questions were simultaneous, and Martha was even shooting him an inquisitive look over the counter.

Reaching into the pack, he pulled out several old books, a couple of pieces of wood, and a clear vial of… water? "Clark, there is a part of my past you don't know about, and your mother doesn't even really know about it, only the people involved. When I graduated from Smallville High, my folks gave me a trip to Europe as a present, so I could see the world before deciding if I wanted to take over my family's farm. While I was over there, I ran into some trouble of a… unique nature." Opening an old book, he showed them a picture of a vampire in game face, forehead ridged, fangs poking between his snarling lips.

Chloe gasped. "That's what the guy who attacked me last night looked like! Clark, you saw him didn't you?"

Jonathan's gaze shot to his son. "Last night? You were attacked last night too? Why didn't you tell me this son?"

Clark babbled for a minute. "I just… uh… there wasn't really… I mean… The guy disappeared, and I didn't get a good look at him, I just pulled him off of Chloe."

Looking back to the young woman, Jonathan sighed. "Chloe, what do you know about Vampires?"

Shaking her head, she crossed the room. "Ok, I thought I was crazy enough thinking that's what it could be, but now you're asking me about them? Is that what that was? Are there really vampires in the world Mr. Kent?"

Nodding slowly, Jonathan handed her the book. "Vampires, demons, werewolves, anything you can imagine, and many more that you wouldn't want to. I was attacked by one the first night I was there, and the only reason I survived was this man." Pulling an old worn photo from the pack, he held it up to the group.

"Rupert Giles." Martha said from behind the counter.

"Yes Martha, Giles. You see, Giles was a student in training at one of the oldest academies in the civilized world, its practices have been going on longer than some religions even. The Watcher's Council. Men trained to protect and train the Slayers of the world." Jonathan sat at the counter now, looking at one of the smaller books, its cover worn from constant reading.

"Dad, what's a slayer?"

"Clark, the slayer is one girl chosen into every generation to fight the vampires, demons, minions of evil… something like that, I was never good with all the language and memorizing. But the point is, there is a girl, stronger than average, faster than average, who has the ability to fight, to do what's right for humanity. There are many girls that are potentials, any one of them could be chosen as the new slayer once the current slayer is… gone. But now, someone is taking out all of the potentials. A very old threat is coming back again. And our Chloe here," he patted her on the hand… "Our Chloe is a potential. I was placed as her Watcher because we're in close vicinity, and since she was only a potential, we didn't have to start as intense training as usual. But I still had to do something, why do you think I kept bringing up self defense and Karate classes Chloe?" Jonathan smirked softly, seeing the wide gaze the young woman had on him.

Staring at Jonathan as if he had three nostrils, Chloe sputtered. "But I'm… I'm not strong or fast. I'm just me! I'm just Chloe!"

"You're much more Chloe. You have the ability to protect people, to save them. But you wouldn't get your powers unless you were the Chosen one, after the slayer died. Now, I won't lie, it's a hard life. Constantly fighting, waging war on evil, in danger all the time. But it's a good purpose." He handed her the pack. "These are all the books I have on the Slayer and her history. You can look through them, take them. But for your own safety, you need to be with the other girls like you right now, in California. You're booked on the red eye flight from Metropolis in a few hours. You guys can swing by your place on the way out of town to grab some clothes."

Clark stared at his friend. He had always known she'd be something amazing, once she found her calling. It seemed now she had. "Wait, California? We can't just ship her off all that way. Not unless I'm with her. And did you say 'you guys'?"

"Of course we wouldn't Clark. That's why you're booked with her." Jonathan smiled brightly.

His mouth forming a big O, Clark blinked. "Uh, that's right. Not without me." He flopped on the couch, followed soon by Chloe. They looked at each other, then the books. Finally, each of them picked up a book, and started reading up on what they were going to face.

Giles had been checking flight numbers and finalized the arrival times. Walking into the living room, he saw nothing but teenage girls watching movies and commenting on who was more "scrumptious", Christian Bale or Orlando Bloom. "Oh good Lord." He walked quickly to the kitchen, only to find Dawn, Willow, Buffy and several more girls talking and microwaving something as Dawn gave a science lesson on which blew up faster, a marshmallow or a Peep. Finally, he dashed down the basement stairs, seeking some quiet. He sat down roughly on the steps, exhaling.

"What's wrong Rupes? Ladies run you down into the ground? Literally?" Giles looked up to see Xander and Spike sitting on the cot next to the wall, both banging away on a video game. "AHA! I got the damn bananas first, you lose whelp!" Spike laughed at Xander's face, seeing the younger man toss the controller down.

"Dammit Spike, at least give me a chance, we don't all have these cheat codes memorized. Some of us had to work the last year you know."

Lighting a cigarette, Spike smiled even wider. "Whatever. You owe me a six pack now." Turning back to Giles, Spike's face went serious again. "What's up Rupert? Something's on your mind, I can tell."

Giles took his glasses off, but didn't wipe them this time. "We have a potential coming into town, she'll be arriving at the airport in the neighboring county, as Sunnydale's is all but abandoned now. She has brought a friend with her, and I need you two to pick them up. They arrive in three hours. Spike, you'll have several hours of night left, plenty of time to get back before sunrise."

Spike stood up, stretching his back. "Sounds good. Get out of this bloody estrogen hell, and Xander here can make good on the bet. None of the cheap stuff either mate."

Sighing, Xander stood. "Ok, well my car is no good, it's too small for even me. And I don't think we can get four people on Spike's bike. So what do we do?"

Giles sat thoughtfully, and then looked at Spike. "There's an automobile lot down the road, pick something you'll like." He then stood and started back up the stairs.

"Oy, Rupert! You're givin' us the OK to hotwire a car?" Spike looked shocked.

"Well I'm certainly not trusting you with my car. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more work to do." The basement door opened, letting in the torrent of giggles and shouts, and a loud pop from the kitchen as something blew up it sounded like. The door shut again, and Giles walked back downstairs, crossing straight to the cot, and sat down. "Ok, winner gets the choice of ale, are those the stakes?" he asked, grabbing one of the controllers.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own anything

**Chapter 4**

Clark's hands gripped the armrests tightly, leaving smooth indentations from his fingers in the metal. He had his eyes shut tight, finally letting his breath out when he felt the plane level off. He didn't open his eyes until he felt a small hand on top of his. Looking over, he saw Chloe smirking widely at him. "And here I thought I was the one who was supposed to be nervous Clark."

Letting go, he tried to smile. "Well… you know… Clark and heights don't go well together."

Sitting quietly, they stared ahead at the seats in front of them, the flight almost empty save for a few other passengers.

"So, did you tell Lana that you were running off with her dorm mate to the exciting west coast?" Chloe smiled slightly, trying to pick at Clark.

"Actually, Lana and I had a fight the other day. I don't know Chloe, it just seems like no matter what, she and I seem less and less likely to be together. And for the first time, I feel like that's a good thing that we aren't together." He heard the sudden inhale from Chloe, but chose to ignore it for now. "I've been crazy over her for years, I even let it get in the way of more important things." He placed his hand over hers slowly, his palm almost swallowing her fingers.

Chloe looked back up at him, almost afraid to ask what was on her mind, when suddenly the plane tilted again. Clark's hand shot away from hers, latching onto the arm rest again, and his eyes slamming shut. Chloe laughed, rubbing the top of his arm, and leaned her head to his shoulder, sitting quietly next to him.

-----------------------------------------------

Xander was pacing around the gate area, nervous energy making him unable to just sit quietly. He got this way with every new potential, eager, nervous, much like he used to be in high school when trying to meet new girls. It wasn't like it mattered now if they thought he was cool, it was just force of habit.

"Oy mate, sit down. You're gonna wear out the rug, and it's not that sickening a shade of turquoise." Spike chewed the end of a cigarette, wishing he could light up. He had noticed he was going through even more cigarettes lately, but he blamed that on all the women he had to deal with nowadays. "Do we even know what this bird looks like?" he asked Xander.

"Yeah, her Watcher sent a picture to Giles." Reaching in his back pocket, Xander produced a printout, handing it to Spike. He took it, studying the smiling face. Short blonde hair, big smile…

"God, what is it with bouncy blondes and the Slayer lineage. And what is she doing… is that a fair?" Squinting his eyes to see further back in the picture, he frowned. "What is Cow Patty Bingo?"

"There she is." Xander stepped out into the greeting area, seeing the blonde girl walk through the hallway from the plane. She looked… not as nervous as one might expect given the situation.

"Well at least she's not breaking down crying like the last one," Spike stated simply. "But hey, what's this friend look like? Was there a picture of thaaaaaaaaa…?" The word fell slowly from his lips, staring at the fellow who had just stepped out next to Chloe, almost having to duck under the doorway. He was freakin' huge! "I'm guessing that's him?" he asked, turning to Xander.

Xander could only nod quietly. "He's even taller than Angel, right? Wow, the air in Kansas must be really… full of steroids. This is good if he can help us fight. And if he's not gonna turn into the Creep from the deep." Spike shot him an inquisitive look. "Long story, another time."

Nodding, Spike put the cigarette behind his ear. "Ok. Looks like he could be good in a fight. But I swear, if he's as broody as Peaches, I'm gonna punch his bloody face in."

Clark and Chloe walked out of the connector, looking around for the people they were supposed to meet. "We're looking for a guy named… Xander? Have you ever heard of a Xander?" Chloe asked while looking at the piece of paper Jonathan had given them before the flight.

"Not that I can remember, but we do know a Lex, so let's not jump other people's names so quickly." He shouldered his backpack, looking over her shoulder at the paper.

"Chloe? Chloe Sullivan?" A voice broke their concentration. Looking up, they saw a young man with an eye patch, and guy in dark blues with slick bleached hair.

"That's me, and this is my friend, Clark." She reached out to shake Xander's hand, then Clark did the same.

"Clark? What kind of name is Clark?" Spike chuckled.

"Spike, cool it alright?" Xander interrupted.

Clark smirked. "You call yourself Spike? And you're making fun of my name?"

Stepping up to the younger man, Spike stared up the several inch difference between them. "You know, you look really big from a distance, but now, face to face… good God man, what does your mum feed you?"

This caused Chloe to break into laughter, prompting all three men to look at her. "Trust me, it's all good and all homemade. Clark's family comes from a farm."

They exchanged more banter on the way to the luggage pick up, Spike actually realizing he would be able to deal with this Potential much better than the ones currently taking over the house. Clark shouldered all their luggage, two big duffels plus his backpack, making Spike and Xander look at him with slightly awed faces. "Farm boy, remember?" Chloe laughed, used to seeing this reaction from new people who met her best friend.

Walking out to the parking lot, Spike led them to his newest "acquisition." A four door Dodge Ram 2500 Pickup with a lift kit, fully tricked out with plenty of chrome. "WHOA!" Clark exclaimed. "This is yours?"

Spike smirked. "Yup, just got it off the lot." Xander had to turn so his laughter wouldn't be as obvious.

"No offense Spike, but you don't strike me as the big truck kinda guy," Clark answered, walking around to toss the bags in the truck bed, then looking over the entire truck, whistling at the little touches here and there.

"Well, I wanted to branch out, experience new things. Everyone, pile in." He climbed up into the driver's seat, watching in the rearview as Clark lifted Chloe into the back seat, then climbed up himself. Xander grunted, plopping down next to Spike up front.

During the hour ride back to Sunnydale, the four were engaging in small talk, who worked at what, what movies were any good lately. Chloe looked up at the front, then over at Clark, whispering very softly. "Clark, Spike's not in the mirror!"

"What?" he mouthed confused.

"I can see Xander in the mirror, but not Spike. Something's not right here." She looked back up front, staring straight into Spike's eyes.

"Something wrong luv?" he asked.

"NO!" she shrieked, then quickly composed herself. "I uh… I mean no. Nothing's wrong."

"Ok, good. Don't want you to get all twitchy just because I don't have something like a reflection or anything like that." He smirked as he finished the statement.

"Stop the car!" Clark shouted.

"What? No, look, we can explain all of this," Xander started.

"I said now!" Clark stared the man down.

Sighing, Xander looked at Spike. "Pull over."

Spike slowed to a stop, jumping out of the cab. "Ok, listen, there's a logical explanation for…" He couldn't finish the sentence, he was lifted off his feet by a hand around his throat.

Clark looked up at him. "Is this a trap? What do you want with Chloe?"

Xander and Chloe ran around to the other side of the truck. "Uh, Clark, you might need to put Spike down, he's not happy about being pushed around like this."

Ignoring Xander, Clark stared back at Spike. "What's going on?"

"You have three second's to let me down mate! One… two…" Before hitting three, Spike threw a hard punch at Clark, catching him directly in the nose, and heard the satisfying crunch of bone… until he realized the crunching was his own hand. "AHHH!"

Clark stumbled back, holding his face. That punch hit him harder than anyone's had before, what was going on? His eyes scanned the area quickly, but he didn't see any Kryptonite.

Chloe ran to Clark, looking at his face. "Just tell us what is going on, okay?" she looked pleading at Xander.

Xander took a deep breath. "Ok… the world has all sorts of bad things in it, you know that much right? Ok, well, Spike here isn't your average Vampire, he had a microchip put into his head so he couldn't hurt any living thing, then he started helping us to fight the forces of evil, then he went and got his soul back so he could be more of a man than a monster, and now he's a good guy that fights the bad guys and doesn't hurt people anymore, and how hard is your head Kent, Spike can usually punch through a wall if he needed to?"

The other three stared at Xander as he spouted off. "What? She wanted an explanation."

"Alright, alright… so we know I'm not going to attack you now, right?" Clark and Chloe nodded slowly. "Ok, so let's get out of here, because sun comes up in a couple hours, and I'm not a big fan."

He climbed back into the driver's seat, pulling the cigarette from behind his ear and pushing in the truck's cigarette lighter. He heard a slight cough from the backseat, and looked over his shoulder.

It was Chloe. "Um, could you not smoke that? Smoke really bothers me."

Spike stared slack jawed, then tossed the cigarette onto the floor. "Damn blondes and their damn infectious smiles and bright eyes…" he muttered, flooring it as the truck skidded back onto the highway, dirt and rocks flying all over the road sign behind them with loud clangs.

Giles was sitting on the porch when he heard a loud engine coming closer. Standing up, he shivered a little hearing the tires screech as the truck lurched to a stop. He had to laugh as Xander jumped out of the taller than normal cab, hitting the ground and kissing the grass. "Land! Oh thank God, solid land!"

"Get up you ponce, it's not that bad." Spike jumped out walking past Xander and standing next to Giles on the porch. "I swear he gets to be more of a Nancy everyday. It comes from being stuck in this house with all these bloody women."

Rubbing his temples, Giles looked up, seeing a shorter blonde girl climb down gingerly, holding onto a laptop case, and… "Good Lord. That's the friend she brought?" he asked Spike as he watched Clark step down from the truck, not having to drop very far for his legs to reach.

"Yup. And trust me on this Rupes, she's not the only one with something special about her," Spike emphasized with a poke in the arm as he walked into the house. "BLOODY HELL NOT ORLANDO BLOOM AGAIN!"

Giles couldn't help but chuckle as he heard this, turning his attention back to the new arrival. "Chloe isn't it? Very pleased to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, and this is my best friend, Clark Kent." Clark reached out, shaking the elder man's hand as well.

"Ah yes, Jonathan and Martha's boy. I've heard many things Mr. Kent."

Clark smiled a little. "Just Clark, sir. Mr. Kent is my dad."

"And Martha is definitely your mother. Forgive me, I'm not used to manners lately, I've been stuck in a house with 40 giggling adolescent girls," he stated polishing his glasses again.

Chloe and Clark laughed, then followed him into the house. "Chloe, I want you to come with me, you're going to meet the original Slayer and Faith, and she is a Slayer as well. It's a rather long story, I'll let them all explain it. Clark, feel free to make yourself at home down here." Giles put an arm behind Chloe, leading her to the staircase, leaving Clark by himself in the front foyer. Glancing around, he was met with plenty of stares from girls all around the living room and dining room. Smiling back at them, he started blushing which elicited a round of giggles from the room. Clark rushed through the kitchen, searching for a door out of the house and fast.

Stepping onto the back porch, he breathed deeply. "So many giggles… oh God."

"Yeah, it wears on you after a bit mate." Spike was leaning back against the trellis, halfway through his third cigarette in ten minutes.

Clark plopped down next to him, leaning his head back against the house. "So, is a vampire with a soul a big deal?" he asked, looking at Spike curiously.

"Yep. When you're turned by a vampire, your soul is replaced by a demon. The demon drives you, twists you to a more evil way of thinking, of acting. It brings out the worst in you, and I had a pretty bad worst, myself."

Clark nodded, taking this in. "But, Xander said you started fighting with them, helping them. So that must mean you had some good to you."

Shaking his head, Spike stubbed his smoke. "No, I had a microchip in my head that gave me a nuclear migraine if I tried to hurt any living thing, like a human, even a bloody puppy. I could still fight demons, and violence is something I happen to enjoy, so I did what I could. Nothing good about it."

"That's crap." Spike looked at Clark, shocked by his sudden bluntness. "You say that there was nothing good about you? How long have you been… uh… living dead?"

"About 120-130 years now. Why?"

"You've been evil, as you put it, for that long, and you couldn't figure out how to get blood from people without hurting them? I'm a farm boy from Kansas, and I can think up at least three off the top of my head. I think part of you wanted to be good, for some reason or another. So what was it? Why the huge change from denizen of darkness to warrior of the good?"

Spike stared at the ground, the answer right on his lips, but not sure if he could make himself say it.

"Did it for a girl, mate."

Clark chuckled quietly. "Isn't that why we all do crazy things?"

Looking at the young man, Spike's face took on his hard edged smirk once again. "Like traveling halfway across the country to a strange place with strange people talking about vampires and demons because your 'friend' has some sort of higher calling?" He used air quotes to emphasize the friend part.

It was Clark's turn to sit quietly. "I don't… uh… what do you mean?" He fidgeted nervously, not looking up at Spike.

"I think you know pretty well what I mean. This bird means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Well, I… Wait, did you hear that?" Clark tilted his head, listening to the night air.

Spike sat quietly, focusing. "Yea, someone's moving in, slowly. But how did you hear…" Looking at the young man, he tried to figure out what other secrets he had, but the moment was broken suddenly by several men jumping the fence into the backyard, robes billowing behind them. "SLAYER! WE GOT BRINGERS!"

Spike and Clark were up in a flash, fighting off the first wave of attackers, tossing them into each other, at each other, and anywhere they could get them.

Clark was hitting them much softer than usual, but still enough to knock them off their senses. _"Can't use full strength, don't want to have everything blow up here in front of strangers."_

By this point Buffy and the Potentials had burst onto the back porch, watching Spike and Clark fight off the creatures. She was momentarily stilled by the sight of the new player, tall and powerful, handling the Bringers with almost as much ease as Spike was. Her attention was broken when Spike landed right in front of her, crushing one of the flower boxes beneath him. "Oh, Spike! Are you ok?" She knelt, helping him sit up.

Spike was caught in her eyes, seeing a flicker of genuine concern. "Yea Buffy, I'm good. Got a sword handy?" he asked, standing back up.

Clark was knocking them back as fast as he could, and had just about knocked the second wave back when he noticed something glint in the bright moonlight. One of the Bringers had his dagger out and was already in the process of throwing it. Clark jumped to block it, but the blade slipped right between his fingers. Looking behind him, he saw it head right for the crowd on the porch, the girl furthest front being… "CHLOE!" He tried to run to stop it, but he was suddenly covered by at least six Bringers, knocking him to the ground before he could react.

Spike and Buffy looked up at the same time, seeing the dagger move in almost slow motion as they were already moving to react. Spike pushed Buffy back, out of the way of danger, and dove in front of the newest girl just as the tip of the dagger reached him. He felt it slice through his chest, piercing his long dormant heart, and let out a throaty growl as the pain hit him. He suddenly heard a much higher pitched scream and turned around, hearing metal rip flesh. Chloe had a pained look on her face and he saw the red already soaking through her shirt up near her shoulder. The blade passed completely through him and stabbed her in the shoulder.

Clark looked up to see Spike move, then the blood flowing from Chloe. He suddenly felt an extreme energy hit him, his blood boiling. With a shout, he tossed the Bringers off of him. Standing tall, he put himself between them and the house. "THAT'S IT!"

Everyone stared as Clark started dismantling the attacking force. Punches sending Bringers head over heels backwards, his boots colliding with chests and legs. Spike could hear bones snapping, and could almost make out the words the Bringers were unable to speak, like "OW" and "GOD THAT HURTS". Grabbing two of them, Clark smashed them together, blood flowing from their faces.

"Good Lord, what is all the commotion…" Giles stepped outside, then ducked just in time to dodge a flying body. He saw Jonathan's son fighting the Bringers with a very intense ferocity, even wincing as he punched one hard enough to snap its neck. He was about to tell the boy to look out as he saw one moving to stab him in the back, but could only stare wide eyed as the blade shattered against his skin.

Finally, Clark had beaten them all down, and held the last one up by his collar before letting him fall on the heap with the rest. Turning slowly, he saw everyone gaping at him.

Clark shook his head, realizing it was all out in the open now. Looking at his friend, he saw a younger girl and a redhead looking at her wound, and then he noticed Chloe was… smiling at him?

Things were definitely changing.

End. Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Yadda yadda yadda, I own nothing, blah blah blah

Chapter 5

Clark stood, pacing the length of Buffy's bedroom. The "Scoobies", as they called themselves, as well as Spike, Faith and Chloe, were waiting on an explanation he had promised them after the incidents in the yard earlier.

"Come on Hot Stuff, spit it out," Faith said, though she was enjoying the new view this stranger afforded her. It sucked being stuck bed ridden, that wasn't how she liked to be… well… not bed ridden in this particular way that is.

Clark finally sat down on a trunk on the far wall. "Ok, well… it's obvious that I'm not exactly… normal."

"Like anyone in this room is!" Xander said laughing. "Except… oh wait… me." Hanging his head, he let Clark continue.

The tension broken a little bit, Clark took a deep breath, and continued. "Well, I could try and lie about it, but I think you guys deserve the truth. I've seen how quickly you accepted Chloe, and what's good for my friends is good for me." He stood to his full height, hands in his pockets. "I'm an alien. I was born on a world that was destroyed years ago, but not before my dad, a scientist, could make an escape rocket. It was supposed to have my entire family in it, but he didn't have time to build one that large. So, I'm the only survivor of the planet Krypton."

Crossing the room, he thought his next words carefully. "We look and function very much like humans, but my physiology reacts a different way to your sun. Ours was red, yours is yellow. My body soaks in the rays, like a battery. And the power gives me… well… powers. So, I have super powers I guess."

"So do I. And so does Faith. That's really nothing freaky around here Clark," Buffy said softly, hoping he wouldn't feel so out of place now that they were getting to the root of it.

Clark smirked slightly. "Can you pick up the bed Faith is in?"

"No sweats," Buffy said simply, then stood at the end, gripped with both hands at the bottom, and lifted the foot end of the large bed easily enough.

Clark stepped over to the bed. "Ok, now climb on. Everyone."

Slowly, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Spike, Dawn, Chloe, and Giles joined Faith on the bed, careful not to crowd her.

"Everyone settled?" he asked. Upon their nods, he reached out with one hand, gripped the lower right corner, and lifted the large wooden bed frame, with everyone on it, two feet off the ground.

He let it sink in before slowly lowering it to the ground, trying not to laugh openly at the look on everyone's faces. Except Chloe, she just had a satisfied grin.

"O-ok… that's strong." Buffy said, not even bothering to move from her position. "Uh, you said fast. How fast?"

"Anyone thirsty? What do you want?" Clark listened to the orders, ranging from a beer for Spike to a cup of tea for Giles. Everyone heard a whoosh and then saw Clark standing at the foot of the bed with all the items laid out on the comforter. Everyone took their drink of choice, with Giles staring at the cup and saucer almost dismally. "Is something wrong, Mr. Giles?"

Shaking his head, Giles sputtered slightly. "Oh uh…you see… as a native Englishman Clark, I prefer to drink hot tea, and this is…" He was broken from his explanation when he felt warm steam hitting the bottom of his chin, and the cup suddenly felt hot in his hand. "What the…" He took an experimental sip, and it was almost perfect warmth. "I swear this tea was ice cold a second ago.

Candles set out on the night stand and dresser suddenly lit out of nowhere. Everyone looked around, then straight at Clark. "I have heat vision too."

Spike took out a smoke, fumbling with his lighter. "Heat vision, yeah. And I'm the bloody Earl of…" he couldn't finish the statement as the end of his cigarette suddenly glowed brightly, his lighter still closed in his hand.

"What else?" Dawn asked, almost whispering.

Clark's eyes focused on the floor, then at the wall. "The girls finished burying the Bringer's bodies, and now one of them is coming up to give Buffy a piece of her mind. Kennedy I think, muttering that she's better than acting like a lap dog or maid, she should be the slayer, and emphasis on THE."

He tapped his temple. "X-Ray vision, I can see the bodies under the dirt." Then he tapped his ear. "Super hearing. I can also tell you that the only ones whose hearts aren't beating overly fast right now are Spike, and Chloe's." He was a little surprised at that one.

Everyone chuckled a little, realizing he was right. The lightened moment was broken by the door banging open, and Kennedy, covered in dirt and sweat, staring down Buffy. "Look, I've got some things to settle with you!"

Intercepting her, Giles put his hand on her shoulder. "Kennedy, we are in the middle of a dreadfully important meeting right now, and I understand how as a new person to the group, you might feel as if things are unfair, or you're being treated like a maid, or lap dog even, but these things must be done for the good of the group, so thank you very much." With that he ushered her out the door, the Scoobies trying not to laugh at the look on her face as the door finally shut.

Settling back down, everyone looked back at Clark. "Is that everything?" Buffy asked. "I mean, not that it isn't great, I mean all of that is… amazing… I'm just asking if there's anything else."

Nodding, Clark rubbed his chin. "There was one point where I could fly, but I wasn't really me, I was kind of possessed."

Everyone stiffened slightly at that. "Possessed? That's not good, possessed doesn't really go all that good for us."

Chloe stood up next to Clark. "Clark was kidnapped and taken over by a long dormant virus from his home planet, but he beat it back. It's not an issue anymore." She laid her hand on his forearm, wrapping her other arm behind to clasp her hands together. He looked down stunned, then up at her face, a bright smile taking over.

Spike watched this with a sly grin of his own. _"Bloody well knew it."_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, everyone heard the downstairs fire up with noise. They all turned to Clark, who was already tuning in to the commotion. He looked up at Buffy, confusion on his face. "I think they said there's… an angel downstairs?"

Buffy gulped, Spike growled, and Giles took off his glasses, this time forgetting to even use the cloth as he rubbed away at the lenses.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy... still don't own jack. Oh wait, do the season collections count?

**Chapter 6**

Buffy was the first downstairs, followed by the rest of the Scoobies. Clark and Chloe stayed up in the room, and Faith herself even got up to stretch out, shushing off Giles' reprimands for moving about so soon. She headed downstairs, leaving the two Smallville natives alone for the first time since they had arrived.

Clark looked over at Chloe, clearing his throat. "So… you didn't seem all that shocked by what I told everyone earlier."

Chloe smiled slightly. "I've known for a little while now Clark."

He should have been shocked, awed, upset… but all Clark felt was happy. The most important person in his life knew his secret, and she was fine with it. "I should have told you earlier Chloe. So many times I had the chance, and I was too scared."

Chloe tilted his face to meet hers. "Hey, don't say that. This is something major, I can't imagine what it was like not being able to share the biggest thing in your life, something that made you feel like an outsider. Now, let me use my incredibly sexy reporter skills. I'm guessing Pete knew about it?" Clark simply nodded. "And since Pete had to leave after everything that went down a couple of years ago, you've been afraid to tell anyone because they'll have to live with this, with the pressure. And you're scared that eventually, they'll have to leave." Clark nodded again, this time wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Chloe took his hand, looking into his eyes. "I'm not leaving. No matter what. I'll never leave you Clark Kent."

"Chloe… I… I've been so stupid, missed so many opportunities…"

She looked confused. "Opportunities for what?"

"For this." Clark leaned in, kissing her lips softly. His hands went around her, holding her tightly against him.

Chloe was shocked, but that soon gave way to melting into the kiss.

Things grew heated quickly, with Chloe pushing Clark back and mounting his hips. She started kissing his neck, giving in to every emotion she had ever felt for him.

Before things got even more heated, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Both teenagers' heads snapped to the side, seeing Spike at the door trying to conceal the grin that was attempting to burst out. "Uh, they want you downstairs for another meeting. Seems we have another player, and Buffy wants to introduce you to them."

Standing up quickly, Chloe straightened her outfit and hair, then smiled at Clark and Spike as she walked out of the room. Turning back, Spike had to laugh at the way Clark looked. He hadn't moved at all since they'd been busted, and was still breathing hard. "Hey, Clarkie… wake up!" Spike clapped his hands, and Clark bolted up, straightening his shirt.

Walking by Spike, Clark looked down at the older man… vampire… whatever. "Don't call me Clarkie." Clark walked out of the bedroom, heading for the stairs. Spike tried not to bust out laughing. He was just leaving the room when something hit his nostrils. Looking around the room, he noticed something amiss, and headed out of the bedroom. "Clark, why's one of the ceiling fan blades charred?"

-----------------------------------------

Clark walked down, seeing a tall dark haired man in a leather coat talking to Buffy and Willow and stepped up next to them.

Angel looked up as he sensed someone coming up close to them, and he took in the dark haired man with a slight nod. Looking back at Buffy, he was about to say something when he did a double take, looking up into Clark's eyes. "Wow. You're… tall."

The Scoobies burst into laughter, realizing this was the first time since they'd known him that Angel had to look up at someone else.

Blushing slightly, Clark grinned. "Yea, I've been told that."

Buffy ushered Spike, Clark, and Angel into the dining room and shut the doors. "Ok, Angel has something for us to use, he says it's going to change the face of all of this."

Stepping to the table, Angel laid a cloth on the table, something wrapped up in it. "This was given to me by a higher power. It's a very powerful weapon, to be worn by someone more than human, but with a soul. Buffy says that you fit the bill somehow," Angel said, looking at Clark.

All three men stared as Angel unwrapped the cloth, showing a large clear stone in a metal setting with a chain. Buffy watched each one's reactions. Angel so self assured, positive that he was the man to wear this and save the day. Spike in awe, as if seeing this tool as his chance to help, to do his part to save people. And Clark, she couldn't pinpoint Clark. He just stared at the amulet with an intense gaze, looking much older than he actually was.

Angel stepped forward. "Well, we need someone strong to wear this, and I have been through the most major battles out of anyone here. So this is obvious." Angel reached out and picked the amulet up.

Clark already disliked this guy. He could tell he was up to something, and right now it seemed to be proving himself over Spike. Every word he said was pointed at Spike directly.

Buffy reached out, touching the chain of the amulet. "You know what Angel? You're right, we need a champion to wear this. Someone strong, someone determined. But you know what we need most?" He looked at her, head tilted to the side as he awaited her answer. "What we need most Angel, is someone I can trust." With that, she took the amulet out of his hand. "And that isn't you Angel." She handed it over to Spike. "Someone I trust my life, and my friends' lives with. We need Spike to wear it."

Spike looked up, awestruck. "Pet, I don't think I'm the right guy…"

"You are. I know it." She closed her hands around Spike's, the amulet clenched tightly.

Clark watched with amazement. He had suspected something before, but now it was clear the deep emotions that ran between them.

Angel did his best to hide his fury, then walked slowly to the doorway. "Well, I guess I'm not needed here. I'll just be going."

"Angel wait, we can still use a good warrior." Buffy turned towards him, her hands not moving from Spike's arm.

"No Buffy, if you don't trust me enough to wear the amulet, you don't trust me enough to fight." He turned toward the door, and was turning the handles when he jerked his hands back. "What the hell! That's burning hot!"

Clark was staring at the door handle, then up at Angel. "Look, I don't know you, I don't know what your deal is, but I can tell you one thing. If the only reason you're not going to help out is because your feelings got hurt, you need to grow up."

Angel chuckled at Clark. "That's really funny kid. How old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?" Clark nodded. "I'm over 250 years old! I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and I've done worse! So where do you get off telling me to grow up!"

Clark stepped right up to him. "Because at least I'm not acting like a spoiled brat who just got his favorite toy taken away."

Angel stared Clark down. Looking down to the ground, he shifted into game face, and then snapped a punch into Clark's gut. Angel hit his knees, gripping his hand, fingers going in wrong directions.

Spike noticed Clark shift a little, but not nearly as much as he should have. Angel stood again and hit a snap kick to the side of Clark's head, then fell back down, holding his shin. "What the hell are you?"

Gripping Angel by the collar, Clark lifted him up from the ground. "I'm a farm boy." Clark held him at arms length, Angel unable to touch solid ground. "Now stop screwing around, there's more important things going on now than your ego."

Angel grabbed a candle stick off the china cabinet and slammed it into the side of Clark's head, making him drop to his knees. _"What the hell… I don't usually feel this much from a hit."_

Spike wrapped his arms around Angel from behind. "Now now Peaches, don't be hitting the hero who's gonna help us save the world."

Angel elbowed Spike in the ribs, then slammed him over his shoulder, destroying the dining room table. Grabbing a splintered leg, Angel was swinging it through the air in a slow arc when it burst into flames suddenly. "AHHH!" Dropping it, he turned to look at Clark.

"That's a friend of mine. I don't like people who threaten my friends." Clark stamped on the wood, putting it out. "Now back off. Stop trying to fight, or I'll stop pulling punches."

Angel looked over at Buffy. "This is your team? A bunch of girls, some hick, and Spike? Good luck saving the world, bitch." Angel turned to walk out the door, and ran directly into a punch from Clark, sending him flying across the room and landing on top of the decorative table under the window. When he finally hit the floor, Angel was out cold.

Looking at Clark, then at Angel, Buffy walked over to help Spike up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah luv thanks to the farmer here." He shook Clark's hand. "Thanks much mate. I owe you one."

Buffy hugged Clark. "Thank you. I don't know what's happened to him, but this isn't like Angel has ever acted before. Even Spike would admit that."

Clark nodded slowly. "Do you think he'll still help us out?"

"Once he wakes up he should. Just leave him in here for now." Taking Spike's arm, she headed to the kitchen. "Your head is cut pretty good, let's take care of that."

Clark walked through the kitchen door and into the living room, seeing everyone staring at him. Obviously they had heard the commotion. "Uh… hi?" he waved slightly.

Xander peered around Clark into the dining room. "What the…! Why does the new guy get to knock Deadboy out and I don't?"

--------------------------------------

Clark was bunking down in the basement with Spike. He had been awake for nearly two days now, and it was starting to catch up with him. He sat up on his little cot, almost two feet too short for him, and looked over at the other occupant. "Spike? You awake?"

"Surely am mate. Can't really sleep, don't know why."

Sharp eyes catching Spike rubbing his hands over his face, Clark moved over and sat next to him. "You love her don't you?"

Spike knew exactly what he meant. "With all my non beating heart and newly acquired soul."

"She's the reason you went and got your soul, isn't she?"

Taking a swig from the nearly empty bottle of whiskey, Spike coughed. "Right before I did, I did something horrible. Or, I tried to. I thought Buffy would feel for me what I did for her if we were… connected… again. So, I tried to force it." Clark heard his voice break slightly. "She pushed me off, and I couldn't believe what I had done. So, I left town, and tracked this legend I heard of a demon that could do almost anything. So, I went through the trials, and got my soul back."

Clark reached over and took the bottle. "And, I'm guessing things weren't perfect right away?"

"Not even close. When I got the soul, I started to feel bad for everything I did. I deserved it too, I've done things that you would fry me for right now. It was so bad, I almost tried to off myself. But I just couldn't. I couldn't get her face out of my mind."

Clark sighed. "You are a good person Spike. And I believe in you. You've shown me that I can trust you."

Looking at him curiously, spike asked, "What makes you say that you can trust me?"

"I saw you take the knife in your chest to try to keep it from hitting Chloe. You could have reached for it and missed, but you put yourself in front of it, and I know you can still feel pain just like a human."

If he could have, Spike would be blushing. "Didn't know it was that noticeable."

Clark extended his hand to the vampire. "I'm honored to call you a friend Spike. And I don't get to say that to a lot of people."

Spike stared at the hand… and slowly reached out, shaking it. "Same goes for me, Farm Boy."

"Are you gonna keep calling me that?" Clark asked with a smirk.

Spike lit up another cigarette. "Tell you what. Have a drink with me, and we'll work on figuring out another name for you."

"I don't really drink Spike."

"Whatever you say…Farm Boy." Spike puffed away at his cigarette, laughing at the boy's exasperated sigh.

"Spike, I do have one thing that's bothering me. The only things that can hurt me are this certain type of rock that's not anywhere around here, and magic. So why is it that when I was punched by you and Angel, it hit me harder than anything else I've felt?"

Spike sat quietly, then stomped out his smoke. "Think we need to go talk to Red on this one."

--------------------------------------

Angel grunted from his position on a kitchen stool. His head still hurt from where that kid punched him. He hit him harder than he had ever been punched. Something wasn't right about the kid.

Looking up, he saw a dark haired girl getting something to drink. He remembered seeing her outside, grumbling about something earlier. "What's wrong with you?"

Kennedy tossed her glass at the sink, smiling as it shattered. "Our fearless leader is pissing me off. Someone should put her in her place. She's not the hot shit she thinks she is."

Angel smiled to himself, seeing something dark in this girl. He stood up, walking around the counter to put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's chat."

End. Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everyone for reading and for the reviews. Now, there is an approach to the mystical, magical side of things in Sunnydale and it's affects on Clark that I use in the coming chapters. I've actually had discussions on it with some people, and the approach I take is logical I think.Hope you enjoy.**  
**

**Chapter 7**

Clark sat back against the couch, having just listened to Willow's thoughts on his situation. "So, you're telling me that the demon that inhabits a body after it is… sired?... that demon is held in place by mystical forces. So, all vampires technically have a magical edge to them, so that's why I can feel them when I can't feel anyone else hitting me."

Willow smiled. "Yup, that's about it. But still, from what Spike and Buffy said, you barely moved when he punched you, so you're still much better off than the rest of us, even more so than Buffy and Faith."

"At least now I know what's going on." Clark laid his hand on top of Chloe's, absentmindedly stroking her skin.

Xander spoke up from his spot on the floor. "Buff, any word on Wood and Andrew?"

"The last I heard from them they were scoping out the school, trying to make sure there weren't any open access areas for the uber-vamps to get out into the sewers or surrounding buildings."

Faith sat up from her reclining position against Xander. "And Wood hasn't tried to kill him yet?"

Buffy shrugged. "Closet sci-fi geek. Who knew? I think he even said he had the original comic book that Batman appears in or something."

Xander bolted upright, Faith sprawling back onto the couch. "DETECTIVE COMICS #27!" Everyone shot him strange looks, making him shrink back against the sofa cushions. "I mean… I think. Just saying, that's kinda historical… oh look, juice!" Grabbing his glass, he took a long exaggerated gulp, trying to hide behind the glass.

Giles sat up. "Have we had any more thought on how we are planning to fight this battle? If we keep waiting here, the First will just keep picking away at our forces until we have no one left."

Buffy sat up, fingertip on one end of the scythe, twirling it in slow circles. "We have all the resources we need, we have an army here… forty girls, all with the ability to be stronger, faster…"

"But not until you and me kick the bucket." Faith interjected.

Nodding, Buffy sat back. "If only we could get them juiced up, like charge a battery, kinda like Clark."

Clark blushed again, noticing everyone looking over at him.

"Do that a lot, do you Farmer?" Spike asked, chuckling.

Chloe hugged his arm tighter. "Hey, don't make fun of him, I think it's cute." She snuggled into his side, lacing her fingers through his.

Buffy watched them, feeling a wellspring of emotions kick up inside her. She wanted that, that feeling, that security. Her eyes drifted to Spike, noticing him watching the teens as well. After this was done, when it was all over… she'd make things right.

Clark stood. "I'm gonna get something to drink, anyone else thirsty?"

After a round of negatives, he walked through the doorway into the kitchen, grabbing a juice carton out of the fridge. He was about to take a sip when he heard his mom's voice inside his head. Laughing to himself, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"I've been gone less than a year and you're already making out with the first girl you see?"

Clark turned at the voice, knowing it couldn't be who it sounded like. His eyes settled on a bright haired girl, her arms crossed, standing in the doorway.

Juice splattered everywhere, the carton exploding when it hit the floor.

"Alicia."

------------------------------

Spike sat up. "Anyone else hear something break?"

Buffy sighed. "There's gonna be nothing left of my house when these girls are done with it."

-----------------------------

"What… how… you died, I found you, I held you when you died!" Clark was backing around the counter, trying to stay away from… that couldn't be Alicia.

She smirked. "Yeah. You know why I died? Because of you Clark. You're supposed to be this great guy, small town hero, trying to save everyone, and you couldn't even save your own girlfriend," she said, almost spitting the last part at him.

"No. I tried. I tried to save you, I ran as fast as I could once I found out…"

"IF YOU HAD TRUSTED ME I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALONE WHEN THAT FREAK GOT TO ME!"

Clark stepped back, the hate seething from the girl. "I tried to help…" His voice cracked as his emotions burst through.

"And you failed." Alicia pulled here turtleneck down, showing the bruises from the rope, the broken skin and dried blood.

"No…" he wailed, hitting his knees.

"I died because of you." Alicia stepped closer, kneeling down. "And so will she. You'll lose her too Clark. You won't be able to save her."

Clark stood slowly, choking back his sobs. "No. I won't. I won't let someone else I love die without doing everything I can to save them!"

"They will all die Clark. Because you don't have what it takes. You hide behind your powers, using them as an excuse not to try. And for that reason, everyone you love will die, painfully. Until you're all that's left."

Clark moved to hold her, wrap his arms around her, stumbling as he went right through her. He looked up from the floor, seeing her snarl. "They will all die. Just like me." And with that, she disappeared.

Clark broke down, everything coming up. Sobbing, he drew painful breaths, his heart constricting. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Chloe was the first into the kitchen. Everyone else piled in to find Clark on his knees, crying uncontrollably, screaming at the floor. She knelt down, arms around him. "Clark? Clark! What's wrong, what is it?"

"Alicia!" He choked out. "She said you're all gonna die, everyone I care about." The rest was lost in choked sobs.

Kneeling, Buffy reached out, touching Clark's knee. "Clark, who is Alicia?"

Chloe spoke up. "Alicia was his girlfriend."

"But why is she threatening him? Was the bird evil?" Spike asked, stepping towards the group on the floor.

"She was at one point, but she changed. But then, someone back in our town tried to frame her for some attacks, and then… Clark found her, hanging in a barn. The guy murdered her." Chloe stroked his hair gently, thankful when the sobs quieted down slightly.

"She's dead!" Buffy asked, standing quickly.

"Yeah. She's dead because of me." Clark moved over leaning back against the kitchen island.

"That's not true Clark, you tried."

There was murmuring between the Scoobies. Clark finally stood up, heading to the door.

"It wasn't Alicia, Clark." Buffy reached out, grabbing his arm.

He stared at her. "I know what she looks like, what she sounds like. It was her."

"We need to have another talk son." Giles put his arm around Clark, leading him back to the living room.

-------------------------------

Pacing nervously, Clark was wringing his hands together. "So this first evil thing? It's the essence of all evil, the oldest known to man, and even before that? Responsible for all the pain and death in the world? And it takes on dead people's appearances? And it uses them to get into people's heads?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, that is the basic explanation."

"So, it's using my emotions, my memories to try and weaken me?" Giles nodded again.

Clark cracked his hands, his body almost shaking… then he kicked out, sending a chair across the room, leaving a dent in the opposite wall. "All my life I've felt like a freak! I couldn't get close to people, I couldn't play sports, I couldn't do anything that regular kids do. And now, I finally have something normal in my life, and I'm happy!" He looked over at Chloe as he spoke, her infectious smile making one break out on his own face. "And now this thing decides to use all the pain in my life to try and turn me against some of the strongest people I know. I only need to know one thing." He plopped down onto the sofa next to Chloe, his hand seeking hers automatically. "How do I kill it?"

Spike smiled. "Knew I liked the Farm boy for some reason."

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

That stuff from other chapters about me not owning anything? Ditto.**  
**

**Chapter 8**

Angel walked up to Buffy on the porch, careful to stay out of the way of the last dying rays of sunlight. "Buffy, I'm sorry."

"You should be. After that stunt, you shouldn't even have to ask why I wouldn't trust you with this." She hadn't even turned to look at him as she spoke.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "I know. And I'm going to be here to fight for you. To fight with you. Just, don't doubt that I'm doing the right thing, even if we don't always agree on how to do it. I'm going to go to the motel, maybe it's best if I don't stay here while I'm in town."

Buffy simply nodded, casting a glance over her shoulder.

Walking inside, Angel couldn't keep the slightest smirk from passing over his lips. "I'm just doing what I think is right."

----------------------------------

Spike was almost back asleep on his cot when he suddenly had the strangest feeling. Was he flying? What the hell kind of dream is this? Opening his eyes, he saw Clark standing next to him, holding the cot in the air with one hand. "Bloody hell Farm Boy, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored Spike. Let me borrow your keys."

Quirking an eyebrow, Spike scoffed. "And let you take my truck? You know how long it took me to get it just how I like it? How long that light bar was on backorder before I could…"

"Xander already spilled about you stealing the truck Spike, hand over the keys."

"Bloody ponce, alright fine." He pulled the key out, tossing them at the farm boy. Releasing the cot with his hand, Clark caught the keys easily. "Hey what are you…OOOF!" Spike rolled off the cot as it landed awkwardly, falling flat on his back on the cold concrete. "You did that on purpose."

"Sure did." Clark turned to walk up the stairs.

Brushing himself off, Spike jogged up behind Clark. "Well, I better go with you, make sure none of the nasties get their claws into you."

Turning halfway up the stairs, Clark gave the vampire a look. "I need your protection?"

Looking like a deer in the headlights, Spike brushed it off. "Alright, alright! I just don't wanna be stuck in this house with all these females… I swear, I had a dream the other night where I was covered in shoes."

Clark drove the highway just outside of Sunnydale slowly, enjoying the desert view in the moonlight. Spike was fumbling through the glove compartment, looking for the cigarettes he had bought the other night before they picked up Chloe and Clark. "I know I had 'em in here, don't tell me someone nicked 'em. Last thing I need is Buffy riding my ass cause she caught one of the girls smoking my brand."

"And here I thought you'd be happy for Buffy to do anything involving your ass," Clark observed, running a hand over the stubble on his face. He hadn't packed everything he should have, and he wasn't about to ask to borrow a razor from anyone else at the house. 40-something women, God knows where the razors had been.

Looking in his direction, Spike snorted. "Ha ha ha… very funny."

Clark was about to push it further but something in the road caught his eye. Spike followed his gaze, eyes opening wide. "LOOK OUT THERE'S A GIRL IN THE…"

Clark had already swerved to miss the girl, sending the truck into a ditch. Once the front bumper hit dirt, it flipped end over end. Spike was gripping the ceiling tightly, hoping it wouldn't explode before he could get out, or a piece of glass wouldn't hit his neck perfectly and sever it from his body. After he felt it all turn around for the fourth time, suddenly the truck stopped dead. No rolling, no slamming, just standing still. Opening his eyes, he looked to the other seat to check on Clark, but it was empty. "Farm Boy?" He leaned around, looking for broken glass or signs of blood or clothing where he might have been thrown out. "CLARK!"

"Out here!"

Leaning out the window, Spike saw that the truck was in Clark's hands, held several feet from the ground. Clark was staring at the vehicle intently, then set it down on all four tires. Jumping out, Spike ran up to his new favorite friend. "What was that? How did you…? Why…? What happened there?"

"Super speed, remember? I was out after we first flipped, then ran down the road to catch the truck. I just checked the engine and all, nothing's messed up too bad."

Looking back at the vehicle, Spike noticed not much was wrong with it beyond the front end being dented and a crack in the windshield. "You held up a truck. You caught a damn truck flipping through the air at 65 mph?"

Clark shrugged. "I wasn't going that fast."

Spike walked back, looking around the vehicle. "I still can't believe… I know you said you were strong, but that's just…" Kicking something with the toe of his boot, Spike looked down. "Oh look, my smokes." Spike bent to pick up the carton, and Clark saw what had caused the incident standing right behind him; a young woman, dark complexion, long dark hair. He recognized her instantly.

"Kyla?"

Spike stood up straightaway. "What? Who's Kyla?" Following Clark's nod, he turned. "HOLY…!" Jumping back, he landed next to Clark. "You know her? What's she doing out here?"

Clark swallowed once, setting a steely gaze on his face. "She's dead."

Spike sighed, then kicked at the dirt. "Oh not this shite again! Why do you keep messing with us? We're not scared of your little parlor tricks, you can't even touch us!"

'Kyla' spoke evenly, quietly. "I know I can't. But I have someone who can."

Before he could say anything else, Spike saw Clark fly through the air backwards. Turning to look, he noticed someone else on top of Clark, punching his chest and face mercilessly. When the figure stood up, he recognized the outfit straightaway. "Oh bollocks."

Caleb stood tall over the groaning Clark, turning to face Spike. "Hello, Unclean One. We meet again. I see you've brought a friend this time," he stated, looking down at Clark. "He has much strength in him. Probably presumes himself to be almost a God, and we can't have that. The infidel must be struck down." With that, he gave Clark a sharp kick to the ribs.

Spike sighed, his head hanging down slightly. "Here we go again." Switching into his game face, Spike launched himself at Caleb, slamming his shoulder into the priest's chest. Caleb stumbled, hitting one knee as he fell.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" He moved quickly again, kicking Spike in the head. He flew backwards, landing on the hood of the truck. "I WILL CLEAN THE EARTH OF YOUR BLASPHEMOUS HIDE! I WILL RID US OF YOUR EVIL! I WILL…" Caleb felt his shoulder pulled backwards, Clark spinning him around to face him.

"You will be eating through a straw." With that, he punched Caleb in the face, sending him flying down the road, slamming into the ground hard enough to break the asphalt. Clark stumbled over to the truck and climbed in the driver's seat. He punched the shattered windshield and grabbed the collar of Spike's duster, yanking him into the passenger seat. "Wake up Spike! I'm not sure how to get back to the house." He gunned it, whipping the truck around and heading back towards town.

'Kyla' walked over to the new crater. "You just can't find good help these days." As the dust and plaster settled, she realized that the hole was empty, no Caleb in sight. "Or maybe you can."

-------------------------------------

Giles was sitting on the front porch with his books, finally finding some peace and quiet from the incessant chattering and noises of training and such. He heard the squeal of truck tires again, and the sound of a large engine driving as hard as it could. He stepped down the front steps, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Just as he turned to go back to his seat, he heard another loud screech and turned to see Spike's truck, looking worse than it had left, stop partway on the lawn and street. "Buffy!" he called over his shoulder. "We may have a situation."

He headed down the walkway, seeing Clark's head leaned back against the headrest. "Clark? Spike? Are you ok?" Opening the door, he grabbed the young man as he fell out of the seat. "Clark?"

Buffy and Chloe were the first to reach the truck. Chloe moved next to Giles, helping him support the boy. "Clark, what happened?" She couldn't remember seeing him look this beat up before, and it scared her that something could do this to him. One of his eyes was swelled shut and blood was pouring through his nose and lip. "Giles, I've never seen him this bad."

"The First is a mystic being. If It put it's power into one of it's minions, they would basically be a mystically fueled being. One of them would be able to do this to Clark."

Buffy was around the other side of the truck, pulling Spike out. "Come on Spike, you'll be fine. You've been worse than this. Hell, I've beaten you worse than this."

Spike chuckled at the dig, blood spilling to the ground. "Hell luv, you've done worse than this between the sheets."

Buffy blushed, remembering a few times she had… lost control during intimate moments. "Shh… impressionable young minds can hear you."

"Oh don't worry pet, Harris needs to learn sometime."

They had almost dragged the two into the house when a loud thump was heard behind them, the ground vibrating slightly. "Oh look… whores."

Caleb grabbed Clark and Spike by the hair, yanking them away from the girls. He grabbed Buffy by the collar. "I'll deal with you later." Tossing her into the crowd of girls on the porch, he grabbed Chloe by the throat. "So you're the one the infidel feels for. I can feel it come off him in waves, hoping he could get to see you again as I bashed his face into the pavement."

Clark tried to focus his eyes, rubbing them. Looking up, he saw this guy that attacked him holding… Chloe! Clark pulled himself up to his feet, his t-shirt hanging off his shoulders, torn down the chest. Looking around, he saw Spike writhing on the ground, Faith trying to wake Buffy up on the porch, all the potentials cringing in fear and shrieking. "Put… my girlfriend… DOWN!"

Caleb spun around, still holding Chloe. "Or what? Huh? What are you gonna do to make me?"

"You wanna rid the world of the infidel… of me… right?" Clark faltered slightly, coughing up some blood.

Caleb grinned ear to ear. "Oh, I will make it all clean again."

Clark pulled his pocket knife from his back pocket, opened it, and held it to his throat. "Put her down, or I take the opportunity from you."

Caleb's eyes shifted back and forth, the girl… the infidel… which did he want more? "Alright. I'll go back for her later." Releasing Chloe, he ran at Clark, closing the distance between them in three steps. Grabbing the blade, he slammed it into Clark's chest, waiting to hear the satisfying rasp of his last breath. Instead, he heard the sound of metal hitting concrete. Looking down, Caleb saw the broken pieces of the blade shining in the light of the street lamp, then looked up into Clark's stoic face. "How… how did you…?"

Grabbing Caleb's arm, Clark bent it back, twisting it as he did so. "How many times do I have to tell you people…" Clark head butted the preacher, watching his knees buckle as he stepped back shakily. "I'm a farm boy."

Caleb threw a punch to Clark's abs, making him double over. Slamming a knee into Clark's face, he put his elbow between Clark's shoulders. "So am I." Walking around him, Caleb moved to grab the wrought iron yard ornament as a weapon.

"There's a big difference…" Clark muttered, getting up to one knee. "You didn't have my mom's cooking!" Clark charged, spearing Caleb in the ribs, driving him into the huge oak tree in the front yard. The sound of splitting wood filled the girls' ears and made Spike roll away for safety from falling limbs.

Clark stood the man up, holding him against the tree and punching him in the face, hard. "No one…" SLAM! "…threatens…" SLAM! "…my friends!" The last punch embedded Caleb's head in the tree, his body going limp. Clark X-Rayed him, seeing that his heart was still beating. Stumbling back, he felt someone catch him.

"It's alright Clark. It's over." Spike put Clark's arm over his shoulder, holding him up.

Clark chuckled. "You called me Clark. What happened to Farm Boy?"

"If that is what the Farm Boy can do, I don't wanna push my luck with him," Spike laughed, motioning to Caleb. Moving towards the porch, they heard a low groan. Looking back, Clark saw Caleb moving out of the tree slowly, his eyes turned a deep red now.

"This isn't over… this will never be over…!" He ran at the two, not seeing Clark's boot until it was too late. He landed on the ground hard, dirt flying up from the force. Standing, Caleb looked at Spike, only to be hit in the abs. Stumbling back, he felt Clark punch him in the kidneys. Caleb willed himself to stand. "I will not stop… not while you monstrosities breathe! I will paint the Earth with your blood, all of your blood!" he shouted at the house.

Clark and Spike both punched him once more with all they had, Caleb's head whipping around quickly with a wet crack, his eyes now facing behind him. Slowly, he sank to the ground, his lifeless body limp on the grass.

Clark X-Rayed his body, seeing his functions slowing quickly, then stopping altogether. "I'm not a monster."

Spike kicked the former priest in the face, his head twisting a little more in the wrong way. "And I don't breathe… wanker."

Chloe came back over, putting Clark's arm over her shoulder. "You called me your girlfriend," she said with a big grin, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

Clark tried to laugh, but his ribs hurt him too much. "Yea… I hope that's ok, the way I feel right now, you could kick my butt every which way."

Chloe pulled his face to hers, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry Chloe, I wasn't fast enough." His fingers gently rubbed her neck, seeing the bruises forming already. She simply shook her head, having to smile at that. He was bleeding and broken, and he was worried about a bruise she had. That was her Clark.

Clark and Spike walked slowly into the house, Giles and Xander helping them down the stairs into the basement. Both men lay out on their cots while Willow checked their wounds. She removed their ruined shirts, washing the blood and dirt away. "You know, if I wasn't with the whole 'loving the ladies' thing right now, I might enjoy this even more than I am right now." She smiled softly at them both, easing their spirits.

"Hey Clark?"

"Yea Spike?"

"You crashed my truck you know… I'm gonna be sending you the bill."

Clark sighed. "Technically Spike, you being slammed onto the hood did more damage than the wreck."

Spike was quiet for a little bit. "Shut up Farm boy."

Both men started laughing, groans mixed in every now and then.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews guys.**  
**

**Chapter 9**

Chloe sat on the porch, watching the sun come up. The ointment on her neck was helping the pain some, and the hot coffee was telling her it was time to rise and shine, ready to start the new day… of course, she hadn't actually slept, but the caffeine gave her that usual rush to try and fool her body.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" A voice broke her thoughts from behind her. Looking up she saw Buffy, sporting bandages of her own.

"Yeah. I never really thought of myself as much of a sunrise girl. The only thing that tells me it's time to get up and go is…" she held up the cup of coffee as an example.

Buffy nodded, leaning against the railing. "Yeah, but around here you get to appreciate the sunrise. It means that a lot of the danger is gone for now. Not all of it, but most of the nasties don't want to draw too much attention to themselves in the daylight."

Chloe nodded, watching the rays crest over the house down the street. "So, how long have you and Spike been together?"

Buffy emitted a choked sound, her mouth wide open. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "We… I… what makes you… there's nothing…"

"There's definitely a vibe there. You act around him like I act around Clark. I was scared to death last night, I'd never seen Clark hurt that badly. And I know you felt the same way about Spike, I saw it in your eyes." Chloe looked up at the older woman, cocking an eyebrow as if daring her to deny it.

"Ok, so maybe there is something there, but it's not like it matters. We're all gonna die soon anyway." Buffy slapped a hand over her mouth, remembering she was talking to a newbie. "I mean, there's a chance… but I'm sure we'll pull through just fine." She plastered a huge fake smile on her face.

Chloe scoffed. "Please, don't try and patronize me. I'm not like some of these girls, this isn't the first time we've had to face off against someone that wanted us dead."

Buffy looked at her curiously, then sat down on the bench with her. "What do you mean?"

Chloe began to tell her all about Smallville, the Wall of Weird, meteor rocks, guys that can move stuff with their minds, invisible attackers (which Buffy interrupted with "Hey we had one of those too!"), a Jekyll and Hyde type ("That too!"), and assorted other freaks of the week. Buffy just sat back, absorbing it all. "Wow, you guys really aren't rookies."

Chloe sighed. "No, but we're not used to this kind of stuff. Last night… that's the first time I've seen Clark that intense, that violent. I don't think he's ever killed something before. Not like me, the girl who just shot a guy a few weeks ago."

Buffy could tell this was deep, the girl's voice cracking as she talked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Chloe grew quiet. Buffy was about to change the subject, when… "There was this guy in our town, he thought all meteor freaks were evil. And since our town was hit by a second meteor shower, he thought a whole new generation would grow into freaks. So, he planned to use an old nuclear missile silo to blow Smallville off the face of the Earth. He told me his plan, so I asked Clark to help me stop him. Clark was human at this point, but he was still really strong, and…"

"When was Clark human? I thought he was an alien?"

Filling Buffy in with the cliff's notes, Chloe went on. "So, I called him, and Clark was going to grab him, tie him up, something like that… we didn't know he had a gun… and…" Chloe fought back the tears that wanted to fall, just remembering what happened to her friend. "He shot Clark. I watched him bleed on the road while Gabriel took me to the silo. He said we'd clean the world of the freaks. I got loose, and got the gun and I had to… I had to try to stop him form doing it. I shot him. Then I tried to stop the countdown, but it was too late, the missile launched."

Buffy sat quietly, knowing this was hard for the girl. "But it must have gone wrong. I know we'd have heard if a nuke went off in Middle America."

Wiping her nose, Chloe sniffled. "Clark stopped it."

"How?"

"He had died in the hospital and his father, his real father, brought him back. Clark jumped onto the missile and ripped out the arming trigger. It fell in a field, harmless as a paperweight."

"Clark died?"

Chloe only nodded.

"Well, that's something else he and I have in common."

Chloe looked at her confused. Buffy filled her in on the Master and then Glory, and being brought back by her friends.

"Yeah well, I don't plan on trying to break your record on that one." Both girls jumped at the voice, turning to see Clark, his trademark plaid shirt unbuttoned with bandages around his ribs and shoulder, standing in the doorway.

He walked over, sitting on the other side of Chloe. She punched him in the shoulder softly. "You better not mister, or I'll kick your butt." Clark smiled taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

Buffy watched this with a smile, then thought about something Chloe had said. "Clark, Chloe mentioned that you guys never have to resort to… such thorough measures as you did last night."

Looking confused, Clark caught on. "Oh, you mean…?" He looked out towards the disheveled lawn where the fight had occurred last night. "No, we haven't really. Most of what we deal with is people we've known. They've just been changed, and most of them made bad decisions. We get them to people that can help them, or at least imprison them so they can't hurt anyone else."

Nodding slightly, Buffy went on. "It's not like that here. What we deal with isn't even remotely human. Well, maybe a small percentage of the time. These are demons with only one agenda. To kill. And we have to stop them. If that's a problem for you, maybe you shouldn't be here for the final battle." She said it bluntly, not trying to sugar coat the severity of the situation.

Rubbing his temple, Clark stared at the porch, putting his thoughts together. He looked up, staring the Slayer in the eyes. "Things are different here. You deal with ruthless enemies, like you said. But I've made it my duty to help people. If that guy could do what he did to me last night, I hate to imagine what he could do to normal people. When it comes down to it, I'll do what has to be done."

"Glad to hear it." The girls both jumped again at the sound of an unknown guest. Looking at the door, they saw Spike standing out of the way of the sun's rays, most of his wounds already healing up. Buffy jumped up, slapping him in the shoulder.

"What is it with you guys and being all sneaky!"

Clark and Chloe had to laugh at that one, settling back into the porch swing, watching the sun rise even further in the morning sky, listening to the rest of Buffy's tirade against the vampire. "I swear, I am so tired of having to beat your tail, if I could I'd give Chloe my powers just so she could do it for me and I could sit back and watch…" she got quiet suddenly, her eyes opened wide. "THAT'S IT!" She ran inside the house shouting, then ran back to the door. "Spike you are a genius! I could… could…" She grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him into a searing kiss, and then ran back inside in search of Willow and Giles.

Spike stood at the door, speechless. His hand went to his mouth, eyes wide open. He looked over at the teenagers on the swing. "That wasn't just my… I didn't dream… that happened, right?"

They both nodded, trying not to laugh at the perplexed demon.

Spike opened his mouth once more, stood quietly, then walked inside the house. "I need a damn smoke."

---------------------------------

Everyone had gathered in the living room where Buffy had just laid out her plan for the battle to them. Most of the girls were chattering, trying to figure out if they were serious about this.

"Do you actually think this has a chance in hell of working?" Kennedy asked, giving Buffy a look like she was insane.

"Yes Kennedy, I think this has a great chance of working. And technically, it's just the mouth of Hell, get it right."

Kennedy's eyes narrowed and she looked at Willow for some support… but Willow was just looking at Buffy confidently.

Buffy stepped up to the marker board, pulling the poster out of the way to show the battle plan. "Here's how it will happen. We won't work the mojo until we are ready to go to war. We don't want the First picking up on anything before we are ready to take the fight to it. Spike, Clark, Faith, the potentials and I will go down into the Hellmouth. Giles, Angel, Andrew, Dawn, Xander, and Wood will position themselves upstairs in case any of the Uber-vamps get past us. Willow, you'll be in the office, right above the Hellmouth."

Everyone nodded, understanding their positions. Buffy turned to Chloe. "We're gonna need someone making sure Willow is safe up in the office, you up to it?"

Chloe beamed at her. "I'll do my best."

Kennedy stared on in amazement. "What? I'm with Willow, I should be the one watching out for her!"

Buffy turned to Willow. "Chloe has the most experience out of all these girls in the field. She's been there and she's still alive. I trust her and her experience the most to protect you. But it's your call Wills."

Willow looked over to Kennedy, meeting her eyes. "Buffy's right. Chloe has the most actual experience, and I'm going to be out of commission for a little bit with all of this."

Kennedy stormed out of the room, slamming the back door so hard they all heard glass hit the floor. Xander stood up, grabbing his tool kit from behind the couch. "And that's a job for Carpenter Boy!" he joked. Striking a superhero pose, he walked into the kitchen.

Getting everyone's attention again, Buffy stepped to the center. "Alright everyone, we're doing this tomorrow. Spend today relaxing, having fun, doing whatever. But tomorrow…" she crossed her arms, "for lack of a better term, we're going to Hell."

The Potentials dispersed, some going outside to train, or horse around, others staying in to chat or play video games. Buffy looked at everyone left in the living room, Spike, Clark, Chloe, Giles, Willow, Faith, and Xander, having just returned. "Buff, that window is gone, and I've already raided my job sites for everything we can use. I'll board it up and fix it later.

Buffy sighed. "I swear, is anyone keeping a tab of what that girl owes? She's broken more stuff than anybody else here."

Willow sighed. "I'm sorry Buffy. She's… she's not anything like we all thought. I should have seen that before."

Rubbing her friend's shoulder, Buffy smiled. "It's not your fault Will, we've all been having other things on our mind."

Chloe sat next to her. "Willow, if you don't trust that I'm the best person to be there for you, I'll understand."

"No, Buffy's right. You are the most battle tested. I trust you." Willow patted her hand.

Chloe smiled back at her. "Thanks."

Everyone settled back and started sharing stories about past adventures and enemies, with Buffy slowly gravitating from standing by the mantle to sitting next to Spike on the couch. Clark nudged Chloe, nodding at the couple. Chloe just smiled, then leaned up and kissed her boy quickly. They were interrupted by gagging noises from Xander and Dawn, both grabbing their throats.

"Very funny you guys, you're both just jealous because you don't have anyone to cuddle with!" Chloe said, snuggling up next to Clark's side.

Xander and Dawn looked at each other, then both touched their chins thoughtfully.

Spike and Buffy stood up at the same time. "Not a chance!" "No Bloody Way!" Looking at each other, they both sat back down quietly. Everyone else in the room broke out in laughter.

-----------------------------

Outside, Kennedy was walking down the street, kicking anything she could see that wasn't nailed down. Finally, she pulled out a cell phone, hitting the first speed dial number. "Hey… yeah, she announced the plan… is your offer still good... Count me in." Shutting the phone with a quick snap, Kennedy smiled a dark smile.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Still not owning anything useful.

**Chapter 10**

Clark and Chloe were lying back in the bed of the pickup truck, looking up into the night sky. Clark had called his folks earlier and told them what was happening. They all agreed that if he could help, he had to do it. He made sure they knew he loved them once more, just in case. Now he was spending his time with the girl he… was it love? He had always felt something deep for Chloe, it just took him too long to realize what was really there for him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clark looked over, seeing Chloe's smiling face, glowing softly in the moonlight. He decided to go for it.

"Chloe, there's a chance this won't go well tomorrow. And I have to say something to you, something I've been too stupid to see for a long time. I love you Chloe."

Chloe smiled, reaching out and tucking a strand of his shaggy hair behind his ear. "What took you so long?"

"I'm a big dumb alien according to a good friend of mine."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, but you're kinda cute too." She leaned in, kissing him softly. "I love you too Clark."

They stayed there for hours, talking, holding each other. If it was the last of their time on this world, they were gonna be happy.

----------------------------------

Spike was downstairs staring at the amulet he was given. It looked like something you could pick up from any gaudy pawn shop, but there was a feeling to it. It almost hummed in his hand. He didn't even hear someone coming down the stairs until they were right in front of him. He looked up into the solemn face of the Slayer. "Hullo, luv. What brings you down here?"

Buffy kneeled down in front of him on one knee, laying her hands on his. "I love you."

Spike dropped the amulet, feeling the heavy stone land on his leg. He couldn't move, couldn't blink. He just stared at her.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I have for a long time, I was just afraid Spike."

Finally blinking, he looked away. "Yeah. I get it, what would your friends think, you havin' feelings for a think like me?"

She tilted his face back to hers. "No. I wasn't scared of what they would think of me." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "I was afraid of what you would think of me."

He could hear her voice cracking as she said it, and he couldn't believe what he heard. "How can you say that? You know how I feel about you Buffy."

"There's a big difference between how you feel and what you think about me Spike. After everything I've done to you in the past, the things I've said, how I've treated you… I don't deserve how you feel." She had her face buried in her arms now, crying.

Spike leaned down, pulling her up with him. "Buffy, don't say that. I didn't deserve it then, I still don't. I'm a monster Buffy, there's nothing that can change that. You deserve so much better than I'll ever be able to give you, I realize that now."

Clutching his shirt, Buffy looked into his eyes. "No. Don't say that, don't ever let me hear you say that. You're a good man, Spike."

"I'm not a man Buffy."

"Yes you are! You have been for a long time, I've just been too stupid. You dedicated so much to me, to this cause, to all of us, and you didn't have to. You could have left, gone off and wreaked havoc. You'd have figured out how to do it somehow. But you stayed, you stayed with me. Even when I was dead, you stayed. That's more than my own father ever did for me Spike!" She reached up, twisting his face to look back in hers. "I didn't deserve any of it, and you still gave me all of you. Even when I was using you, you just wanted to help me somehow, help me feel. If sex was all you wanted, would you have kept trying to win my heart?"

Spike didn't say a word, he was afraid to try to talk.

"I love you Spike. I love you, I swear I do, and I'll spend however long it takes to make you see it."

Spike had to chuckle a little at that. "Luv, we might not have any time beyond tomorrow."

She kissed him softly. "Then go ahead and accept it. Don't make me haunt you."

They sat there together, arms wrapped around each other. Neither moved for hours, relishing the closeness and the person they were with

--------------------------------.

Clark walked downstairs into the basement. They had fallen asleep outside, and it was a few hours until dawn now. As he lay down slowly on the cot, he noticed that Spike was indeed awake, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Spike? You awake?"

"Yup."

"Everything ok?"

"Bloody perfect mate, thanks for asking."

Clark couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "Uh… ok then." Laying back down, Clark kicked his boots off, the thump of them falling to the floor filling the room.

Spike sniffed the air, catching something that hadn't been there before. "Farm Boy? When did you start wearing banana lip gloss?"

Clark's breath hitched, making Spike chuckle. "Has someone been less than gentlemanly with a certain fair haired lady we both know? What would Mrs. Kent say!" he added jokingly.

"Well, when I talked to them tonight, it was something like 'It's about time, glad you got your head out of your butt' and mom added something about farm boys and city girls."

Spike laughed loudly.

Clark looked over. "Hey Spike. Why did I run into Buffy in the doorway right when I came down here?"

"Go to sleep Farm Boy, you're too young for such things." Spike went to put the cigarette back in the pack when it burst into burning embers immediately. He tossed it to the floor, waving his hand. "Dammit! That wasn't funny, you coulda really hurt someone there!"

Clark laughed so hard he almost fell off the cot. Just as he righted himself Spike kicked it, sending him sprawling down. "Payback is shite, isn't it Farm Boy?" With that, he snuggled up to the pillow, and tried to get some rest before the big day started.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Ready for some action? **  
**

**Chapter 11**

The bus ride to the school was quiet. Principal Wood had shown up that morning at the house with the vehicle, figuring it was the best way to get a large group of people around. Andrew jumped out first, running and hugging all the people he considered his friends, asking how they were, telling them about all the great footage he had shot of the school and the few fights they had with some people still hanging around the town.

After the far too excited young man made his rounds, and was introduced to Clark and Chloe, Wood talked with Buffy, making sure his position during the fight. Clark took the truck with Spike in the back, covered with several blankets.

Arriving at the school, everyone filed into the main hallway, awaiting orders. The potentials split away, following Spike and Clark to the basement. Willow and Chloe went to the office to set up, and the others all went to their positions. Clark noticed Kennedy and Angel share a sly grin, not sure if he liked what that could mean.

Angel walked past Clark and Spike heading to his position, but not before turning and giving a smarmy smirk. "Bye Willy. See ya."

Clark watched him leave, then looked at Spike. The vampire looked like he could have chewed through steel right then. "What was that about, Spike?"

"Nothin'. He's a dick."

Clark shrugged and stood at the door, waiting until all the potentials had followed Spike in before he entered, seeing the seal buried partway in the floor. Buffy and Faith entered last as Buffy pulled a knife from a sheath on her belt. "Ok, we ready to do this?"

Some nods and a few quiet yes's answered the oldest slayer. She cut her palm and handed the blade to Faith who did the same, and so on, and so on. The knife came to Clark and he cocked an eyebrow at all of them before passing it on, not even attempting to cut his finger.

The seal responded to the drops of blood, opening wide. Spike led them down as Clark once again waited to make sure they made it safely. As he stepped down the rocky slopes, steps crudely cut into the stone, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The sight of it, the smells, the heat… all of it was sickening to say the least. Clark didn't feel right about it at all.

Stepping up close to the Slayers and Spike at the edge, he looked down into a horrifying sight. Thousands upon thousands of these super vampires, Turok Han Giles had called them if he remembered correctly. He saw Potentials grabbing their weapons tighter, and could only hope that Chloe and Willow were going to be able to do the job.

------------------------------

Willow set the stones and candles around the scythe and herself, as Chloe crouched across from her. "You ready Willow?" she asked softly.

Willow only nodded, sitting with legs crossed. Chloe stepped back as Willow started the chant, sliding the knife out of her sleeve slowly. They had told her that if this went wrong, she might have to stop her. In the situation they were in today, there was only one sure fire way to stop her. Chloe didn't want to, but she understood what might have to be done.

Willow continued the chant… suddenly, bright light shot out of her eyes, penetrating Chloe. The light branched off, traveling through the floor and the walls, seeking its targets…

------------------------------

Down in the Hellmouth, Clark was turning to ask Buffy something when he noticed a white stream of light shooting straight through the rock, right into one of the girls, then on into another, and another, until all of them were touched. He tapped the Slayer on the shoulder. "Uh, Buffy?"

Buffy turned and saw what was happening, gasping. "I guess Willow got the spell done."

"Buffy!" Spike and Faith said together, snapping the other two away from what they were seeing. The Uber-vamps had noticed what was going on and were running towards the cliff face where the heroes stood. Clark leaned over, snapping his heat vision at them one by one. It took longer than they had suspected for him to be able to dust one of these monsters, so he wasn't able to get nearly as many as he had hoped.

The vamps jumped the last distance, landing amidst all the girls. Grabbing at them, preparing to destroy them all, the uber-vamps were in for a surprise.

The spell had worked. These were no longer just potentials. They were Slayers.

------------------------------

Chloe stood up, feeling the rush of energy going through her entire body. She looked up, seeing Willow fall back to the floor. "Willow! Are you ok?"

She walked over, helping her up. Willow brushed her hands off, feeling more powerful than she ever had. "I'm fine. But, we never thought about how to get the scythe back to Buffy."

Chloe hefted the weapon, feeling the power arc through her now. "Oh wow!"

Chloe stretched her hand out. "Go down there, help them fight."

"But, I'm supposed to stay here and help you, make sure you're not in trouble."

The noise had attracted several Bringers who smashed their way in the door. Willow lifted her arm again, and with a simple word all the Bringers were slammed back through the wall, unconscious across the hall. "I think I can handle myself right now. This is completely different than we expected."

Chloe hugged her friend quickly, then ran out the door. Willow sat back on the desk, waiting to see who else would come after her. "This is nifty."

-------------------------------

Chloe ran down into the Hellmouth, seeing the other girls fighting the ugliest creatures she had ever laid eyes on. She slashed at the first one coming towards her, kicking it against the wall and then slamming the blade of the scythe through its neck. She watched it disintegrate in front of her, and smiled slightly. "I could get used to this!"

Running through the fighting bodies, she reached Buffy, thrusting the scythe into her hand and taking her sword. "Willow sent this!"

"Is she ok?"

Chloe smirked. "Oh yeah, definitely!"

Both women went back into the fight, taking out as many as they could reach.

Clark was trying to burn the monsters away, but once he was further back in the fight, it was too difficult to make sure he didn't hit one of the girls. He resorted to punches and kicks, sometimes getting lucky and knocking their heads completely off. Most of them he was tossing back over the edge, hoping to buy some more time for the others to handle the ones they were already swamped with.

He looked up at one point and noticed Chloe. She was dispatching another vamp, swinging the sword neatly through the air to take its head off. He felt a sense of pride hit him, but that was dangerous right at this point. He felt something slash at his stomach. Looking down, his shirt was torn and there were claw marks in his skin, his blood flowing slightly. _"So these things can hurt me too…"_

He grabbed the vamp by the throat and punched it in the forehead, snapping it off cleanly. He was brushing dust off his hand when another swiped at his face. He had blood flowing down into his eyes, and his nose felt on fire.

"That's it!" He stared the uber-vamp directly in its beady eyes. Clark's glowed a shade of red. "No more mister nice guy."

------------------------------

Upstairs, the others were fighting off the legions of Bringers that were coming at them. Xander and Dawn were holding their own, relying on a crossbow system. Dawn reloads and Xander fires.

Giles and Wood were overrun, things getting worse when Wood was cut in his abdomen. Giles let out a loud yell and charged the demons, stabbing his sword into as many as he could reach.

Andrew was doing his best, and he had managed to take out a few of them. Angel was picking up most of the slack, and had just killed the last Bringer to come down their hall. Andrew stood up shakily, trying to catch his breath. "Was that it? Is it over?"

Angel shook his head. "No, just that wave. But good news Andrew." He turned to look at the boy. Andrew looked up expectantly, only to see Angel's twisted grin as he gripped the sides of his head. "It's over for you." Angel twisted his head suddenly, hearing the wet snap. Andrew's body fell to the floor.

Straightening his coat, he headed towards the basement door. "Now for the fun part."

---------------------------------------

Kennedy was holding her own, snapping her blade in and out of as many as she could reach, relishing seeing the pained looks on the creature's faces. As she drove a stake into a vamp's chest, she noticed Angel looking at her from the stairway as the dust dispersed. He gave her a simple nod, which she returned. She started towards the exit, then noticed one girl in particular she hated almost as much as Buffy.

Chloe kicked a vamp over the edge and stood back up, trying to get her bearings. A hand on her shoulder twisted her around, and she was face to face with Kennedy. Kennedy reared back and punched Chloe directly in the nose, making her knees buckle in pain. "See you in hell, bitch! Say hey to Buffy for me." Putting her foot against the blonde slayer's face, she pushed off, sending the girl tumbling over the edge. She stood, walking back over to the exit. "Sorry, had to take care of a loose end."

Angel smiled back at her. "I know the feeling. I wanna see how this one gets tied up myself." She followed his gaze over to Spike, fighting hard against the oncoming forces.

----------------------------------

Clark could swear he had heard a scream that sounded familiar. Zooming around the cliff face, he searched for Chloe. "Chloe?"

"Clark!"

He ran to the edge and peered over, finally seeing her hanging onto a tiny ledge. "Chloe! I'm coming!"

Before he could move, an uber-vamp had grabbed her shoulder and tossed her off the cliff, down towards the cavern floor.

"CHLOE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Here ya go. More action.

**Chapter 12**

Spike heard a scream louder than anything else in the caves. He looked over and saw Clark leaning over the edge. Running over, he saw what was happening. Chloe was falling. Even if she survived the fall, a slim chance, the vamps would rip her apart.

Clark took a couple steps back and looked around. "Spike!"

His eyes snapped up to Clark's.

Clark looked out over the edge. "Catch her!" Then he ran and dove over the side.

Spike stared wide eyed. "Catch her? How the hell…"

Buffy saw what was happening and joined Spike next to the edge. Looking up, he grabbed her arm. "Buffy, cover me!"

She nodded, turning to fend off the creatures heading their way.

Clark reached Chloe about halfway down. Grabbing her, he twisted in midair to face back up to the ledge.

"Clark! What are you…" she didn't have time to finish the question, she was flying back through the air… but up instead of down. Clark was getting smaller and she realized what happened.

Spike reached up, trying to break the fall as much as he could. They both hit the ground hard still, and Chloe scrambled back to the edge just in time to see Clark hit the ground. He was still for a moment, then he disappeared beneath a sea of Uber-vamps. "Oh god…Clark! Clark!"

-------------------------------

Clark was trying to clear his head. The fall hurt worse than he remembered usually. The mystic powers in this place were seriously affecting him. He didn't have time to think before he was covered in these creatures. He felt claws ripping at his skin, fists beating him.

He tried to stand, only to be kicked back down. The monsters were gnashing their teeth, fighting for a bite of him. Clark considered just laying down, he had given it his best shot. Maybe it was time for him to finally rest.

Then he heard it. Very faint, but he could hear it clearly. Chloe was screaming. She was screaming for him. Rolling slowly onto his back, he looked up and saw her leaning over the edge. "Chloe…" he called, his voice hoarse.

Alicia kneeled down next to him, following his gaze. "Oh, is your little girlfriend gonna cry when my boys here rip you apart and suck your bones dry? She looks like she'll be a sweet little dessert."

That pissed him off.

Clark punched the monster grabbing at his head. Standing up, he kicked another away, then another. "You're not gonna touch her!" He started throwing more shots, catching the vamps harder, watching them dust or fly across the floor. More started to swarm onto him, pulling him back to the ground. Clark fought to stand, throwing elbows, knees, grabbing, ripping.

He was covered, he couldn't see Chloe anymore. One last shot. Clark looked straight up. "Get… the Hell… off of… ME!" His heat vision erupted, throwing the uber-vamps everywhere. Once free, he started running around the cavern floors, grabbing as many as he could, snapping necks, punching their chests in. There was no way he was just laying down today.

----------------------------------

Spike was trying to keep them away from Chloe, he knew she was hurting after what she just saw. But there was no time for mourning now. "Chloe! We need your help!"

She stood up, turning around for the first time since she fell. She saw several girls, dead on the floor. Another being bitten by a vamp. Then, over by the entrance, Angel and Kennedy watching the entire scene with dry smiles.

That was all she needed.

She grabbed a sword from a fallen girl and started walking through the crowd. Slashing at creatures, stabbing them and staking them, punching several out of the way. She had only one person on her mind now, the person responsible for Clark's fall. "Kennedy!"

The girl looked over, seeing the pissed off blonde. Hadn't she just tossed her over the edge? How did she…

Kennedy didn't have time for finishing the thought. She saw the sword in Chloe's hand, and then she started running up the stairs. Chloe threw the sword, the edge of the blade slicing the back of her thigh, making her stumble. She stared Angel down, and he just stepped out of her way, motioning for her to go on. "Not my problem," he said simply.

Grabbing Kennedy, Chloe started punching her repeatedly. "You turned on your partners, you crucified them! You don't care about anyone but your self!" Kennedy tried to push her off, but Chloe grabbed her hair, throwing her backwards. Kennedy stumbled back into the fight, unable to move well on her injured leg. She pushed off the Vampires as they rushed her, but there were too many.

Chloe stared at the scene, knowing it might not be completely right. But at the moment she didn't care.

Kennedy felt them tear at her flesh, jagged teeth biting into her. "Angel! Help me!"

Angel just shrugged. "Not worth risking my neck!"

His winking was the last thing Kennedy ever saw.

----------------------------------------

Spike had just staked another vamp, but more of them were coming every second. He stepped back to survey the battle, but suddenly his chest burned. "What the hell?"

He felt himself slammed back against the wall near the exit, his entire body suddenly burning deep inside. "Oh mother…"

Light blasted through the roof, engulfing his body. He felt frozen, almost unable to move. He barely noticed Angel sliding up behind him. "Hurt's doesn't it Willy? I bet that burns real bad."

Spike's eyes opened even wider. "Bloody Bastard! You knew what the damn amulet did… you set me up!"

"Actually, your little girlfriend chose you. That wasn't my fault that you're just so adorable and trustworthy and housebroken now."

Spike struggled to keep from screaming. "Does the bloody thing even do what it's supposed to?"

"Oh it'll stop this. But the Powers warned me what would happen to the wearer. Looks like you're gonna get your chance at redemption after all Willy. I just hope it's enough to get you outta those fiery pits and brimstone. Probably not." Angel snickered at that.

Spike almost teared up. "What if I don't wanna finish it?"

Angel shook his finger. "Now now Willy. Only someone with a soul but more than human can make it work. And I saw the big freak go over and not come back up, and I sure as hell am not gonna sacrifice my own ass for you. So if you don't do this, the world is gonna end."

Spike knew he was right. There was no other way. "I'll get you. Somehow. I swear it Angelus!"

"Whatever you say… Willy." Angel turned and walked to the stairs, making his way out of the Hellmouth.

---------------------------------

Clark had seen the beam of light rip through the ceiling. He knew something was going on, and he had to get back up there. Finishing off one more vamp, he started climbing as quickly as he could, his muscles burning, telling him to just quit. But he wasn't going to give up now. He'd gotten through so much already, he wasn't letting anyone down.

He had climbed up just in time to hear Angel's speech to Spike. He knew something was up with that guy, but there'd be time to take care of him later. That amulet was going to kill Spike.

Running over to him, Clark reached towards Spike, only to feel the ray of light burn his hand. Yanking it back, he noticed his skin was more red than usual. "Spike! You have to take it off! It'll kill you!"

Spike fought down the surprise at seeing Clark alive, there was no time now. "I know that Farm Boy! But I gotta do this. I'm the only one who can!"

"No you're not. Give it to me!"

Shaking his head, Spike said, "Clark, I know this thing is gonna kill me. We don't know if it could kill you. I'm not taking that chance. If anyone dies, it's gonna be me!"

"I get my powers from the sun Spike! It charges me! I have a better chance than you do at least!"

Spike didn't move. "If I take it off, I'll be fried. I'm in direct light, powerful sunlight!"

Clark shed the last of his shirt, cracking his fingers. "Leave that to me!"

Clark stepped directly into the column of light with the vampire, screaming as the heat hit him. Spike was trying to push him out, but he wouldn't let him. The pain was intense, but he felt something else… something powerful. It was as if his entire body was supercharged at once. "Spike! Crouch down! I'll cover you, grab the amulet, and then you jump! Got it?"

Spike could only nod, forcing himself to move. Clark leaned over him, his broad body covering the smaller man. Clark grabbed the amulet, letting Spike move it off of his neck. Both men held onto it until it was time. "Ok Spike! NOW!"

Spike dove, feeling the light burn his entire body. He landed in a smoldering heap on the floor, looking back at Clark. The teenager had the amulet on now, his arms stretched out. His eyes were glowing a bright gold now, not the red he had with heat vision. "Clark! Are you ok?"

"Oh yea! This is… intense!" Clark stepped out of the light, smoke rising off his skin. A vamp ran up to him and he blinked, golden light shooting out of his eyes and leaving nothing but a cloud of dust. "Get the girls out of here! I've got this."

Clark went around, taking out vampire after vampire with relative ease. But more started storming up the side. Spike ran to get the others, bringing their attention to Clark. Chloe smiled brightly, hardly able to believe her eyes. "We gotta go luv, he's got work to do here!"

Spike led them all to the stairs, making sure they got up.

Chloe ran to her boyfriend. "Clark!"

He turned, seeing her bright eyes. "Chloe."

She jumped up, kissing him one more time before she left. "I'm so proud of you!"

He smiled brightly. "Me too. I mean, I'm proud too… of you… I'm proud of you too!"

She laughed. He was still her shy best friend, even in the face of all this. "Do good! And come back to me! Your mom will kill me if I don't bring you home!"

He watched her run to the exit, and nodded at Spike. The vampire was the last person to get up the stairs. Clark stared and beams of light broke the rocks down, sealing the tunnel. Nothing would get out of here now, maybe not even him.

-----------------------------------

Spike reached the top and ran out of the basement, meeting the others. The Slayers were already helping the other forces take out the Bringers. Running up to Buffy, he grabbed her in a hug. "I was worried for a little bit!"

Buffy hugged him back just as tightly. "Me too… why do you smell like smoke?"

"Long story luv. Now where's Angel?"

Buffy looked confused. "Angel? Isn't he supposed to be up here? Why are you looking for Angel?"

Spike's eyes glowed a deep yellow for an instant. "Because one of us isn't leaving here undead."

He ran off down the hallway, chasing the strongest scent of Angel he had. He found him on the ground floor, near the library. "ANGELUS!"

Angel turned around, shocked to see Spike. "Decide to let the world go Willy?"

"No. Someone else showed up to help out."

Angel shook his head. "The freak. Damn it." Placing his hands on his waist, he continued. "Oh well. At least I'm gonna be the one to kill you now."

Angel leapt at his grand-childe, shifting into game face. Spike dove up at him, teeth coming out as well. Both vampires collided midair, sprawling to the ground. Throwing wild punches and kicks, Spike got up first, hitting a roundhouse punch to Angel's face.

Gripping his mouth, Angel felt around. "My fang! Do you know how long those take to grow back?" He hit an uppercut to Spike, sending him into a shelf loaded with books.

Buffy managed to find them, Willow, Chloe and Dawn right behind her. Willow stepped up, raising her arms to separate the two but Chloe stopped her. "Chloe! We have to stop them, there's not time for this!"

Chloe shook her head. "Angel is evil." She turned towards Buffy, hearing the gasp of shock. "Kennedy knocked me over the edge of the cliff down there and Angel was smiling the whole time. And then he was talking to Spike when the amulet started to… activate or whatever. Trust me Buffy, something isn't right here!"

Buffy looked at the two, seeing Angel's face twist in laughter. She shivered, remembering when he was Angelus. He had the same look on his face then. "Willow, see if he has a soul."

Willow concentrated, shutting her eyes tightly. "He does, it's still there."

They looked up to see Angel stab a sliver of wood into Spike's leg, dancing around him as he tried to pull the sliver out of his thigh. "He's toying with Spike. That isn't Angel."

"But Buffy, he has a soul, it's not Angelus."

Shaking her head, Buffy rubbed her eyes. "Spike's told me so many times, I just didn't want to see it. Angel and Angelus aren't different people. Angel can still be bad if he wants to, the soul was just a leash. Apparently it doesn't bother him as much now." She felt Dawn's hand slip into hers. She tightened her grip, pleading softly. "Get him Spike."

Both vampires were throwing everything they had into the punches, neither backing down an inch. Both bleeding and exhausted, Spike grabbed Angel by the coat, throwing him hard up into the ceiling. Angel landed back down hard, rolling out of the way of the sunlight that spilled in.

Spike jumped through the beam of light, slamming Angel's head face first into the floor, shattering the tile. They ended up near the shattered railing, long wooden spikes everywhere.

Angel started throwing everything he could at Spike. "Damn it!" he screamed tossing a cross from the Religious Studies section at Spike. Spike caught it with ease in his hand, not letting go. The smoke rose from his fingers, but he simply stared down at Angel.

"What's wrong Liam, afraid of a little pain? Always taking the easy way out huh? Why do this? Why turn your back on everyone that stood by you, that fought with you!" Spike stepped forward raising his fist menacingly as if to strike at Angel.

Angel landed a jackrabbit punch to Spike's groin, catching the younger vamp off guard and making him drop the cross. "Because all I hear lately is 'Spike and his soul, Spike's fighting the good fight'. Just couldn't stand it could you William? You had to try and take everything I've had. You took my sloppy seconds, TWICE! You got your soul back, just like I DID! And now you're trying to stop an apocalypse, just like I have, with Acathla and the Mayor and the Master!"

Spike stood slowly, fighting the rising pain in his nether regions. "First off, don't talk about Buffy, or even Dru, like that. Secondly, I went and got my damn soul, yours was a bloody punishment! And third of all, you were the one who was trying to call Acathla to destroy the damn world! You didn't try to save it!"

Angel shrugged. "Well, I closed the portal to Hell. Technically."

Spike swung at Angel, his movements slower than usual. Grabbing him in a bear hug, Angel moved towards the longest wooden stake. "Time to say goodnight Spike, any last words?"

Spike looked up, blood tinting his vision. He could see the girls by the door, Buffy and Dawn holding each other tightly, Willow biting her nails, and even Chloe. Angel followed his gaze, laughing. "She could never love you Spike. She couldn't love a monster."

Spike strained against his grand-sire's grip. He stared at him, yellow eyes clashing. "Angel. I'm not a monster anymore." Spike's face changed back to his human side as he gave Angel a head butt, knocking his elder slightly loopy. "I'm a man!" Spike ran backwards as quickly as he could, then twisted at the last moment. Angel and Spike were both impaled on the stake, Angel through his heart and Spike through the opposite side of his chest. Angel stared up at him, his face twisting in pain.

Spike pulled himself off the stake, crying out. Blood poured down his chest from the wound, but he still looked up at the older vampire. With one last act of defiance towards his former leader, Spike extended his middle finger, flipping the elder off.

Spike walked off towards the door, leaving Angel to his death. All he heard was an animalistic scream ripping through the giant room, then everything grew quiet. Spike grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, then reached for his lighter. "As for last words? Piss off."

-------------------------------

Clark had fought off most of the Uber-vamps that ran at him. There were still thousands more showing up down there, and he was feeling more worn out than he could remember. His power up was wearing off. "Time to finish this."

Clark stepped back to the hole, into the beam of light. Gripping the amulet, he felt power surge through him again… the ground trembling, rocks falling. Clark opened his eyes, blasting away at the rocks, feeling the tremors grow. The ceiling was collapsing, light blasting the Uber-vamps, dust flying through the room.

Alicia popped up next to him, arms crossed. "Do you think this will be enough? Do you actually think this will save your little girl and all the others?"

Clark stared at her, then a smile broke over his lips. "I didn't realize ghosts could sweat?"

Alicia grabbed at her face, feeling the perspiration on her cheek. She touched her arms, her body… then she grabbed at Clark. "AH!" she screamed, pulling her arm away. Her hand was scorched, the skin blistering. The First started cycling through all of her forms, showing long dead people, newly dead Slayers… finally settling on Buffy's form. "You won't beat me! I am Evil, I am the First!"

She swung at Clark, but he ducked just in time. Slamming a punch into her chest, he watched the First fly off, soaring through the air, thrashing. He listened to her scream, finally silenced when she reached the end of her fall.

Clark stood there, willing to see this through. At least the world would carry on, and knowing that was enough to give him the strength to finish the task, even as the mouth of Hell was crumbling down on him.

------------------------------

Everyone had made their way back to the main hallway, trying to figure up the injuries. Wood had a gut wound, several Slayers were seriously injured. Suddenly, the ground started to tremble, and plaster fell from the ceiling. "It's time to go!" Giles yelled, putting his arm around Wood to help him walk. Everyone ran out to the bus and piled in.

Spike was the last out, covering himself with his coat as he ran. He bumped into someone at the bus door and looked out. It was Chloe. "We gotta go luv!"

Chloe wasn't moving. "No, Clark is still down there!"

Spike grabbed her hand. "Chloe, Clark told me to make sure you were safe, and I'm gonna make sure that you are! Now please, get on the bus!"

Chloe walked backwards up the stairs, then sat right down, not taking her eyes off of the school.

The bus lurched forward, racing down the streets. A loud roar sounded outside, and everyone looked back. A huge cloud of dust was rising from the ground, and buildings not far behind them were crumbling. Spike ran to the back to see what was happening and shouted, "Step on it Rupert!"

Giles was pushing the bus as hard as he could, but he could see the cloud growing behind them.

Willow sat in the second row, chanting quietly. Buffy was hugging Dawn, and could only hope it was something that would help them.

Girls in the back seat started screaming, seeing the ground right behind them falling into the pit. They started running forward on the bus.

Giles could see the city limit sign, hoping that would be the end of the destruction. He could feel the rear of the bus bouncing, the tires trying to catch the cracking asphalt under them. Suddenly the rear fell out, and everyone screamed. The bus was hardly moving, and they all prepared for the end.

Then the bus moved again.

Giles felt them lifted into the air, the back of the bus higher than the front. Willow's spell must have worked, she was pushing them above the danger.

The ground stopped shaking as much, and the bus started to lower, wheels touching the ground. Giles slammed on the brakes, the bus lurching to a stop. They all looked out the windows, seeing the crumbled remains of Sunnydale. Filing off of the bus, the Scoobies walked toward the edge, trying to see if anything was left. Chloe stood behind Buffy, seeing nothing but rubble, and then fell to the ground crying. Buffy knelt down, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry. But he did it for you, for all of us. He saved us Chloe."

Chloe wiped at her nose and nodded, knowing the older girl was right. "He always had to do the stupid thing, like saving people and being a hero." She chuckled a little.

Giles stood next to Willow, his arm around her shoulder. "I am very proud of you for the spell with the potentials, and for that little trick with the bus. You have become very strong indeed."

Willow blushed, and then her face shifted into a frown. "The potential spell did go well, but Giles, I had nothing to do with the bus. I was trying, but I couldn't get it to work in time. That had nothing to do with me."

"Well then what…"

They heard a thud from behind. Turning, Chloe saw a smoking figure stand up, covered in blood and dirt across his bare chest, scratches covering his body. He was wearing jeans… and boots? "Who you calling stupid?"

"Clark!" Chloe ran and tackled him against the back door of the bus, not noticing his grunt of pain, hugging him tightly. "You're alive! Oh my god, you made it!"

Clark took her hand. "I came back to you."

She smiled brightly. "I knew you would. You're so whipped."

Clark couldn't argue, he just slid to the ground, so tired he couldn't move.

Buffy looked up, seeing part of the roof twisted up into makeshift hand grips. "Clark, did you…"

Clark just shrugged. "The cavern fell down around me, and I thought that was it for me. Then I said to hell with that, and started punching my way through. I made it up just in time to see you guys driving off. I saw the back about to get caught by the cave in, and I just… I jumped." He looked over at Chloe. "I think I flew."

Giles nodded. "There was definitely a lifting force, we weren't just pushed. We were airborne."

Chloe hugged his neck tightly, kissing him. "I knew there was something special about you. From the first day I knew."

Buffy, Willow, and Dawn watched this with a smile. Buffy was about to say something when Clark screamed out.

A Bringer climbed out from under the bus, a knife digging into Clark's back. He was so weak from exposure to the Hellmouth, the knife was slowly stabbing into him. Chloe backed away, not sure what to do, and Buffy was reaching for a knife in her back pocket when the back window shattered out of the bus. Spike slammed into them, knocking Clark forward out of the Bringer's grasp, then snapped the Bringer's neck. Buffy ran over with her coat to cover him up from the sun as Spike was curled up in a little ball, trying to crawl backwards under the bus, but something was wrong with this situation.

Spike wasn't burning.

Spike was on the ground, rolling and screaming. "Oh God, it's hot! Oh Christ! Help me!"

"Spike?" Buffy stepped closer. "Spike? Spike!"

"Help Buffy, I don't wanna die!"

Finally Clark reached down, picking Spike up with one hand. "Spike! You're not dying!"

Spike looked up at the farm boy, then at himself. Patting himself down, he let out a yelp of surprise. "I'm not dust!"

Clark cocked his head, concentrating. Everyone noticed the look on his face and knew he was listening to something. Clark's eyes went wide and he pressed his hand against Spike's chest, across from the hole in his shirt and freshly healed stab wound. "Oh my God!"

Spike looked at his hand. "W-what… what is it!"

Clark looked around at the faces, swallowing slowly. "Spike has a heartbeat."

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here's the end of it folks. Thanks to everyone who read the story and gave feedback. I might try a sequel, or just try writing other fanfics if this one goes over well. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 13**

Clark was sitting on the ground outside the hotel they were staying at in LA. He was stretching his back out, wincing at the twinge he felt where he had been stabbed. He was almost completely healed, now just feeling exhausted from the fight a few days ago. Well, actually, not a running hotel, it was a place that Angel owned. Or used to.

Angel's people had been sorry to hear that he had slipped back into his evil ways, but they didn't doubt that it could have happened with everything that had happened lately. Once he was dead, the Senior Partners broke their deal, removing the memory wipes from everyone and terminating their contracts with Wolfram and Hart. They had spent some time filling the others in on why Spike was alive again instead of just "living dead", showing them all the info they had on the Shanshu Prophecy.

Spike stepped out with him, a cold beer in his hand. Ever since he had realized he was human again several days ago, Spike had been eating anything he could get his hands on, vampiric taste buds now gone, he could actually savor food. Clark had to laugh. "You know, keep that up and you're gonna get fat."

Spike scoffed. "That's not nice Clark! I just wanna grow up big and strong, like my new hero. But I draw the line at wearing plaid."

Clark leaned against the railing, laughing long and loud. It was good to finally be out of danger. The past week had been so extreme in so many ways, he was trying to make himself realize that things were getting back to normal. Well, as close to normal as their world was.

Spike finished off his beer, crumbling the can easily. Clark thought of something. "So this Shanshu thing that Wesley was talking about, it means you're human again right? Because of the 'ensouled vampire fighting for the side of good' thing?"

Spike nodded.

"But you still have your strength and other enhanced abilities. That's not exactly human Spike."

Spike rubbed his chin, and then shrugged. "I guess the Powers didn't want to lose a fighter. I've got the strengths, but none of the old weaknesses. And I'm grateful for that, especially losing the blood lust." He saw the young man looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "Bloody hell, I don't know why they didn't take my powers. If I can keep fighting and keep my people safe, I'm not gonna turn it down.

Clark nodded. "Guess you're right."

Spike stood up. "So, you and Chloe about ready to head back?"

Clark stood next to him, brushing his jeans off. "Yeah, we need to get home, see our family and friends. I haven't talked to my folks much since the fight, I know they're worried. Chloe said she was going to get full training though, she wants to carry on the good fight."

Spike nodded, then slapped Clark on the back. "Got a present for you Farm Boy."

Clark walked behind him into the lobby, only to see everyone together, cheering when he walked in. A big banner that read "Thanks for saving the world!" was stretched across the entrance. Clark blushed deeply, trying to hide the smile that was coming out.

"Come on Farm Boy, it's not that bad! We're heroes!"

Clark accepted the handshakes, hugs, and other assorted congratulations. Finally reaching the center of the room, there was a big wrapped box on the counter. Buffy picked it up and stepped towards him. "Clark, we wanted to give you something to say thanks. It's nothing big at all, just a token of our appreciation."

Taking the box, Clark shook his head. "I don't need anything for this, I just did what I had to. I was glad to." Clark lifted the top off of the box, seeing a black coat.

"Yah, I noticed you looking at my duster a few times, figured you might like one of very own." Spike was standing with his arm around Buffy.

"Oh wow. Thanks you guys, this is…" Spike saw something wasn't quite right in Clark's eyes.

"Something wrong Farm Boy?" he asked, stepping up next to Clark.

"Huh? Oh no, it's great, it'll just take some getting used to. Black isn't really my color. There's kinda some bad memories from a little while ago," Clark said, thinking back to his summer as Kal.

He was broken out of it by Spike laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh come on Farm Boy." Spike took the coat from his hands. "You're not a black leather kind of person. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Spike motioned to the box, showing something else hidden beneath some tissue paper.

Clark reached in and pulled out a long deep brown cloth trench coat. "Oh wow. Now this is… I really like this!" Clark pulled the coat on, letting it hang down to his boots. "This is great, thanks you guys!" He pulled Spike into a hug, stopping when he heard a grunt.

"Clark! Air! Have working lungs now!" Clark let the older man go, stepping back.

"Oh, sorry Spike."

Xander perked up from his spot on the counter. "Spike, what's with the other duster? Need one for daywear and nightwear now that you can go out during all hours?"

Spike pulled his old duster off, tossing it on the counter. "Nope, the old one's just worn all to hell. Got a hole in the back, edges are frayed and burnt, and it smells like brimstone." He picked it up again. "Want it?"

Xander grabbed the coat with all the glee of a five year old on Christmas. "Alright! A badass coat!" He noticed everyone staring. "Uh… I mean… it's just really… Ah who cares what you think, I've got a badass coat now!"

Clark was stretching his arms and feeling the fabric when his hand hit a bump in the pocket. Reaching in, Clark found a set of keys. "Uh, Spike? What's up with this?"

Snapping his fingers, Spike put his arm around Clark's shoulders. "That's part of your other present. We know your funds are a little low at this point, and we wanted to show our true appreciation." Walking through the doors outside, Clark saw a big truck, an exact replica of the truck they had used in Sunnydale, parked on the curb.

"Whoa!" Clark walked around the vehicle, running his hand over the deep red paint. He opened the door and climbed in, running his hand over the leather seat. "This is… Wait a minute. Spike, how did you get this?" Clark stared down at the blonde man, his skin already taking on a tan.

Spike held his hands up in an innocent gesture. "What? Just 'cause it's me everyone thinks I'm always doing bad things like stealing and smoking and drinking and…" Spike put his arms down. "Ok, those last three are a bad example."

Buffy stepped up, putting her arm around Spike's. "Clark, Spike didn't steal the truck. You have my word on that."

Clark just smiled. "This is still a really big thing guys, I don't know if I can take it from you."

"Sure you can Farm Boy. Just turn the key in the ignition and step on the gas."

Clark climbed down, shaking Spike's hand and giving Buffy a hug. "You know, as crazy as it sounds, I'm glad all this happened. I'm glad I got to meet you guys."

Nodding, Spike patted his shoulder. "Same here Clark."

"And you don't have to be strangers. You can visit us here anytime you want, there is life outside of Kansas," Buffy added.

Clark grabbed their bags that Xander and Giles had brought out and put them in the back seat. Taking Chloe's hand, he turned back to Spike and Buffy. "Hey, what if you guy's come to Smallville? You could use a break after all of this, and I get the feeling you two aren't really big on the office details and organization that Mr. Giles was talking about would be taking place."

Buffy and Spike looked at each other, thinking it over. "Don't see why not, I wouldn't mind getting back to some country life now that I can actually go out in the sun. How 'bout you luv?" Spike asked, turning to Buffy.

Buffy smirked, then walked into the lobby, walking back out with her bag and Spike's duffel. "Chloe already asked this morning, I've had us packed since sunrise. Let's get out of here, I'm looking forward to some peace and quiet finally."

Clark and Spike stood quietly looking at their girlfriends. "You already…" "You said yea without talking to…"

Finally, both men grabbed the bags, tossing them up into the truck bed. Clark handed Spike the bags from the backseat, then opened the door for Chloe. Helping her up, he walked around and got into the driver's seat.

Spike climbed in the back seat behind Clark and noticed Buffy looking at him through the window. "What's wrong pet? This was your idea, let's get going."

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "You're not going to open the door for your girlfriend? Clark did it for his."

"Yeah, but Clark's a newbie in love. We're past that stage, and besides, didn't you say that you didn't need a man to do stuff like…"

"William the Bloody! You get your ass out of that truck and open the door for me and treat me like the refined lady I am!"

It took Spike less than a second to be out on the ground and helping Buffy up into the cab. Climbing back in, he punched Clark in the back of the head. "See the shite you're getting me into, Farm Boy?"

Clark laughed as he put the truck in gear. "Hey, in a couple days, I'm not going to be the only farm boy Spike. You're gonna be pulling your own share in the chores."

They were heading out to find the highway when Spike said, "Hey, you might wanna go down two blocks then take a right, if you turn here you'll be going right past the car dealerships."

Clark looked confused, then snapped his eyes to the rearview mirror, locking on Spike's newly visible reflection. "Spike! You told me you didn't steal this truck!"

"Technically, I did not say that. Buffy did. And besides, I didn't steal the truck."

Clark settled down slightly. Then Spike spoke again. "Buffy hotwired it, I just showed her how."

The End.


End file.
